Dream of Destiny
by Ariana Mary Riddle
Summary: Fangkit is a normal WindClan kit who dreams of becoming leader one day. When another ambitious cat comes along, one who's possibly crazy, she realizes that she has to achieve leadership, if only to keep her Clan safe. (Sorry about the summary.) Read and Review.
1. Prologue

**Welcome, young reader, to Dreams of Destiny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. If I did, Millie would die painfully.**

* * *

><p>Dark gray clouds blew over a parched landscape. A black tom with white paws sat on the Tallrock, eyes closed as he faced the coming storm. After almost six moons of drought, rain was coming.<p>

"Swiftstar." The tom looked down at a pure black tom with yellow eyes. "Glad to see rain again. Hopefully it comes before the lightning."

Swiftstar nodded. "You're kits are just in time for the rain, aren't they, Ravencall?"

Ravencall puffed his chest out proudly. "Stormgaze says they're due in a half-moon. At least they won't have to experience the drought."

"That is a good thing. Would you organize a few hunting patrols?"

"Of course."

Swiftstar watched him walk away, calling for the warriors and apprentices to come. _I knew he was the right choice the moment I first picked him to be deputy._ Swiftstar thought. He licked his paw, unaccustomed to the humidity in the air after so long of dryness. He rested his head on his paws, gazing at the horizon. There was a flash in the distance, followed by the roar of thunder. Lightning.

"Every cat to your dens!" Swiftstar yowled. Everyone, including the warriors and apprentices, who typically slept outside, quickly ran inside. Swiftstar jumped down from the Tallrock and dove into his den. His mate, Hazelfur, was already inside with a large mouse. "Thought you'd be hungry."

"Thank you." Swiftstar rubbed his muzzle against hers. "I hope no lightning strikes here."

Hazelfur settled down, her belly bulging slightly from the kits inside it. "It's more likely to hit ThunderClan's forest." She paused as the first raindrops fell. "Besides, it's raining."

As the two began to eat, a loud, abrupt wail echoed through the camp. Hazelfur's head lifted immediately. "That's Silvermoon!"

"What!? The kits aren't due for a half-moon."

Hazelfur darted out of the den and over to the nursery. Stormgaze was already inside with a nervous Ravencall pacing at the entrance. "Go fetch water-soaked moss." He nodded and raced out of camp as fast as he could, leaving long skid marks in the mud. She ducked into the nursery.

Silvermoon was writhing in her nest, her belly big despite being a half-moon early. Stormgaze put her paw on the queen's belly. "There's at least three in there."

Robinkit peeked out from behind his nest. "Did she eat them?"

"No, Robinkit." Featherstream licked Silvermoon's ears. "You'll be fine."

"Water. . . ."

"Ravencall's getting you some."

Willowlash, the other queen, came over, trying to soothe Silvermoon. Silvermoon screeched and a small bundle slid out onto the moss. Stormgaze nipped the sac open and licked its pale golden fur the wrong way. It twitched its paws and squeaked. "A she-cat!" Featherstream immediately curled around her to keep her warm.

Silvermoon looked up, purring slightly. The rumbling noise was cut off as another ripple of pain passed along her belly. Another kit slipped into the nest, this one a black one with a white mark on her chest. The final kit was a silver tabby tom. Hazelfur nudged them toward their mother's belly. "Two she-cats and a tom, Silvermoon."

Silvermoon closed her eyes, moaning. Willowlash stepped outside to bring Ravencall inside. The tom was carrying the biggest piece of moss Hazelfur had ever seen. He dropped it and ran over to his mate's side. "Silvermoon, look at me. Please, look at me!"

Silvermoon opened her eyes. "Ravencall?"

"Yes. I'm here." Ravencall licked her ears.

"Let's name our kits."

Ravencall stroked the golden one first. "Maybe Honeykit for this one?"

Silvermoon looked at the silver one. "Eelkit for that one, since he looks shiny like one."

"How about this one?" Ravencall pointed at the black she-cat with the white mark.

"That mark looks like a fang, so Fangkit?"

"If you would like it."

"Honeykit, Eelkit, and Fangkit." Silvermoon sighed and closed her eyes. Hazelfur smiled at the family and went back outside to announce the news to Swiftstar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the prologue.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WindClan:<strong>

Leader: Swiftstar - black tom with white paws and amber eyes (Blizzardstep's brother, Hazelfur's mate)

Deputy: Ravencall - sleek, black tom with yellow eyes (Silvermoon's mate)

Medicine cat: Stormgaze - brown she-cat with gray eyes (Heatherstorm and Skyclaw's sister)

Warriors:

Heatherstorm - pale gray she-cat with a graying muzzle and blue eyes (Stormgaze and Skyclaw's sister)

Skyclaw - mottled brown she-cat with green eyes (Stormgaze and Heatherstorm's sister)

Snake-eyes - black tom with yellow eyes that are always in slits (Sweetberry's mate)

Apprentice, Acornpaw - brown tom with blue eyes (Mistpaw's brother, former rogue)

Sweetberry - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes (Snake-eyes' mate)

Lightningblaze - black and white tom with gray eyes

Mist - light brown she-cat with black paws, tail tip, and icy blue eyes (former rogue)

Apprentice, Owlpaw - blue-gray tom with white specks like feathers and green eyes

Blizzardstep - white tom with green eyes (Swiftstar's brother, Hareleap's mate)

Peatheart - brown and white tom with blue eyes

Hareleap - dark brown tabby she-cat with white legs and amber eyes (Owlpaw's mother, Blizzardstep's mate)

Yellowstorm - pale yellow tom with green eyes (Willowlash's mate)

Apprentice, Mistpaw - pale gray tabby tom with gray eyes (Acornpaw's brother-in-law, former rogue)

Goldentail - golden she-cat with blue eyes and a long tail (crush on Darkpaw)

Apprentice, Darkpaw - jet-black tabby tom with green eyes

Silverwind - silvery she-cat with lighter tabby stripes, long strong legs, and blue eyes

Queens:

Silvermoon - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes (Ravencall's mate, mother of Fangkit, Honeykit, and Eelkit)

Hazelfur - gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes (Swiftstar's mate, expecting kits)

Willowlash - cream-colored she-cat with green eyes (Yellowstorm's mate, expecting kits)

Featherstream - silvery white she-cat without kits and sapphire blue eyes (permanently a queen for her love of kits, fosters Robinkit)

Kits:

Fangkit - black she-cat with a white flash on her chest in the shape of a fang and amber eyes

Honeykit - pale golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Eelkit - silver tabby tom with shiny fur and yellow eyes

Robinkit - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (abandoned by parents on the border)

Elders:

Nightfur - dark gray tom with blue eyes

Creamleaf - cream-colored tom with yellow eyes

Airfur - white she-cat with blue eyes

Wolfclaw - mottled gray tom with amber eyes

Tansypetal - ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: Amberstar - pale golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Hailpaw - dark gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Sparrowwing - black and brown tom with green eyes (Cloudsplash's mate)

Medicine cat: Firestorm - ginger and white tom with gray eyes

Apprentice, Beechclaw - brown and white tom with green eyes (former warrior)

Warriors:

Brambleheart - black and white tom with yellow eyes

Tinystorm - small dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Flowerpetal - tortoiseshell she-cat with white flecks and amber eyes

Apprentice, Morningpaw - cream and white she-cat with green eyes

Brightflash - white tom with blue eyes (Ashcloud's mate)

Waterfall - blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Fernclaw - black she-cat with gray paws, belly, and dark green eyes (Weedpelt's mate)

Aspenheart - tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and gray eyes

Apprentice, Hawkpaw - massive dark brown tabby tom with gleaming yellow-green eyes and a thick pelt

Weedpelt - small brown tabby tom with long tangled fur and yellow eyes (Fernclaw's mate)

Beetail - white tom with black stripes and yellow eyes

Apprentice, Wildpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Quailpelt - dark gray and white tom with gray eyes

Brookwave - brown and gray tom with green eyes

Queens:

Poppywhisker - pale gray and white she-cat with green eyes (Beetail's mate, mother of Oakkit and Lilackit)

Cloudsplash - gray and white she-cat with green eyes (expecting Sparrowwing's kits)

Ashcloud - pale grey queen with brilliant blue eyes (expecting Brightflash's kits)

Kits:

Oakkit - reddish-brown tom with dark amber eyes

Lilackit - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Vixenclaw - russet she-cat with blind gray eyes

Moonclaw - silver tom with dark green eyes

Birdfeather - old ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Barkstar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Sandclaw - ginger tom with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Runningfoot - lithe black tom with blue eyes

Warriors:

Dustheart - pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Stonepaw - black and silver tabby tom with amber eyes

Fogpelt - pale gray tabby tom with gray eyes (Blackbriar's mate)

Cinderscar - dark gray tom with a long scar down his flank and blue eyes

Blackbriar - black she-cat with green eyes (Fogpelt's mate)

Copperfang - dark golden tom with yellow teeth and gold eyes (Graycloud's mate)

Apprentice, Sorrelpaw - silver and ginger she-cat with green eyes

Lightningripple - black she-cat with a white tipped tail, white paws, white ear tips and a white lightning bolt mark on forehead, and piercing emerald green eyes

Grasswhisker - pale gray speckled tom with green eyes

Poollily - pale brown she-cat with shining amber eyes (Marshface's mate)

Marshface - gray tabby tom with yellow eyes (Poollily's mate)

Toadleap - black and ginger tom with strong hind legs and green eyes (Marshface's brother)

Apprentice, Pinepaw - brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Deertail - brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes

Bluestorm - grey tom with blue eyes (Redheart's mate)

Queens:

Graycloud - Light gray she-cat with a dark stripe going down her body ending at her dark gray tipped tail. Has a scar above her nose and a larger scar on her chest (Mother of Sagekit, Copperfang's mate)

Redheart - white she-cat with a ginger chest and pale yellow eyes (Bluestorm's mate, expecting kits)

Kits:

Sagekit - ginger with white flecks and green eyes

Elders:

Tawnywing - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkeyes - powerful, scarred dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Rainstripe - pale silver tabby tom with yellow eyes

**RiverClan:**

Leader: Sunstar - bright ginger she-cat with green eyes (Flamefur's sister)

Apprentice, Leafpaw - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with leaf shaped patches, long, thick fur, and gray eyes

Deputy: Rainstorm - Sleek black she-cat with piercing icy blue eyes, scar on her right shoulder from a battle, and is small for her age, but is stronger than she looks (Flamefur's mate)

Medicine cat: Cherrystream - reddish-brown she-cat with bright blue eyes

Apprentice, Cloudpaw - gray and white tom with sky-blue eyes

Warriors: Flamefur - dark ginger tabby tom with gray eyes (Sunstar's brother, Rainstorm's mate)

Cloverfoot - yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Blackberry - black tom with green eyes (former kittypet)

Apprentice, Dustpaw - pale brown tom with yellow eyes

Dawnfur - pale brown and cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

Wolfleap - fluffy gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Smallripple - small mottled gray tom with amber eyes (Foxfur's mate)

Apprentice, Rosepaw - Pale ginger tabby she-cat with four white paws and a white chest and under belly and pale green eyes

Foxfur - reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes (Smallripple's mate)

Brackenstorm - brown tom with pale brown, dark ginger patches, and dark green eyes (Nightmist's mate)

Icetalon - pure white tom with amber eyes (Dusksky's mate)

Talonclaw - dark ginger tabby with brown paws and blue eyes

Robinheart - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Spottedpaw - brown and cream she-cat with yellow eyes

Talonfrost - Dark brown tom with massive paws, a torn left ear, and icy blue eyes (Shadowfeather's brother)

Shadowfeather - Dark gray tabby she-cat with piercing yellow eyes and a patch of white on her chest (Talonfrost's sister)

Queens:

Dusksky - golden-brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Icetalon's kits, Breezekit and Splashkit)

Nightmist - black she-cat with green-blue eyes (Brackenstorm's mate, mother of Blackkit, Mudkit, and Ivykit)

Whitefoot - fluffy white she-cat with gray ear tips ans green eyes (Blackberry's mate, expecting kits)

Kits:

Breezekit - white tom with green eyes

Splashkit - white she cat with ginger splotches and amber eyes

Blackkit - black tom with amber eyes

Mudkit - brown tom with blue eyes

Ivykit - gray-black she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Brindleheart - pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

Jaystorm - black and white tom with blue eyes

Gingerfoot - snowy white tom with bright ginger paws, bright ginger ear tips, and pale blue eyes

Lilypool - gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes


	2. Exploring

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

That was all I knew: darkness. No sight, just emptiness, warmth, and comforting soundus nearby. I snuggled closer to the warm, fuzzy thing that was my mother, Silvermoon, I think. I opened and closed my mouth, testing it out. My father, I was pretty sure his name was Ravencall, meowed, "Willowlash! I think Fangkit's trying to say something!"

"Or maybe she's just yawning a bunch of times." The other voice, Willowlash perhaps, commented. "I'm sure she's tired still."

"So is Silvermoon."

I squirmed deeper into my mother's soft pelt. I accidentally kicked my brother, Eelkit, who squealed, "Watch it!"

"Sorry." I muttered. I pummeled Silvermoon's belly to get milk, the warm liquid filling my mouth. I purred in delight, perfectly content in this small, dark, warm world of mine.

Once I was full, I curled up in the middle of my littermates. Soon I drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>(Five days later. . . .)<p>

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Fangkit!"<p>

I wrapped my paw over my nose. "I am, Honeykit! Go away."

Eelkit nudged me with his nose. "At least open your eyes. We did last night."

"No."

"She will open her eyes when she's ready." Silvermoon murmured. "If you bring Airfur a lapwing, I'm sure she'll tell you a story."

"I'll do it!"

"No, I will!" Two small sets of pawsteps pounded away. A third followed them and Willowlash meowed, "I'll make sure they don't maim each other. And Featherstrean, I'll check up on Robinkit for you."

There was a shifting sound. "Silvermoon, if you want to go on a walk, I could keep an eye on Fangkit."

"Sure. Thank you, Featherstream." Something moved from under me and I fell on a pile of soft, warm stuff, but it wasn't fur. A new scent washed over me as something licked my ear and another warm thing that felt almost like Silvermoon curled around me, but it wasn't Silvermoon. "Silvermoon, where are you?" I cried out, confused.

"She'll be back soon." The voice of Featherstream echoed through my ears.

It was then I decided to open my eyes. I somehow managed to, blinking in the strong light. I looked up at Featherstream, trying to get used to the brightness. Her fur was silvery white and her clear blue eyes friendly. "What color are my eyes?" I asked.

"Amber."

"What does that look like?"

Featherstream nudged me gently toward an opening in the thick gorse den. "Why don't you go check it out in a puddle?"

I stumbled out of the nest, trying to get used to legs. I thought I had the hang of it, but when I went faster, I tripped over something and fell. "Ow!"

"You're alright." Featherstream licked me between the ears. "Try again."

I struggled to find my paws. Once I was back up, I stepped cautiously through the entrance into the main camp. The ground was muddy with patches of water everywhere. I bounded over to one of them, but before I could take a look at myself, I slipped and fell into a puddle. I splashed around frantically until a black tom with eyes the color of the sun grabbed me by my scruff and got me out. He licked my fur strongly. "Be more careful, Fangkit."

I recognized the voice immediately. "Okay, Ravencall."

"Why don't you go to the elders' den? I saw Honeykit and Eelkit going over there."

"One moment." I peered into the puddle. My eyes were almost yellow, but also pale red. So this is amber. Then I half-ran, half-flopped across the clearing to the heather den Ravencall pointed out. By the time I reached it, my fur was muddy. I tried to shake it out, but it only made it spiky. I gave up on it and ducked inside.

". . . but we didn't know then it wouldn't rain for moons after that." An elderly white she-cat mewed. All the cats turned to look at me.

"Fangkit? What happened?" Eelkit asked. His fur was a lot like Featherstream's. Honeykit's was almost yellow, but also like the pale dirt the was in the dry spots of camp.

I quickly licked my fur. "The puddles happened."

A ginger and white she-cat pulled me closer and started licking my fur. "You have to watch out for the mud." I didn't bother resisting.

"Go on, Airfur. Tell us what happened next." Honeykit meowed.

The white she-cat, Airfur, continued on. "A half-moon passed no problem. We had had plenty of snow the previous Leaf-bare and weren't short on water. After a moon and a half, however, we started getting worried. New-leaf was already hot and we were starting to find it hard to find water.

"Greenleaf had just arrived when we had our first casualty. You uncle, Eelblaze, died from the fever. You're named after him, Eelkit."

Eelkit puffed his chest out. I rolled my eyes.

"Soon we were short cats, but not because of death. Many were getting the fever and suffering from dehydration. Luckily, RiverClan's leader, Sunstar, let us drink from the river. We thought the drought would never end. Then, on the day you three were born, storm clouds rolled in and it began pouring. It was a happy day indeed." I yawned widely, even though I attempted to stifle it. "Why don't you three go back to the nursery? I'm sure Silvermoon is back by now."

I wiggled free of the ginger and white elder's grasp. "Bye!" Then I bounded out of the den and over to the nursery, Honeykit and Eelkit right behind me. When we got inside, Silvermoon was in her nest, talking to Willowlash. My gaze strayed to Robinkit, who was asleep in the nest he shared with Featherstream. I had heard that a patrol found him by the border, abandoned by his parents. "Silvermoon!" I squeaked and flung myself at her.

Silvermoon turned her head as the three of us landed on her. Her eyes were clear green like the leaves and the grass. "You opened your eyes, Fangkit. And they're amber."

"I know. I went outside."

"You three must be tired. Time for a nap."

"But I'm going to be a warrior, and warriors are never tired." Eelkit complained as we settled down.

Silvermoon licked his ear. "Well, my little warrior, you still need your sleep." I snuggled closer to her, my eyes closed. My dreams were filled with wind, heather, and rabbits.

* * *

><p><strong>Question: What do you think of Fangkit so far?<strong>


	3. New Denmates

**NOTE: For those wondering how WindClan knows what eels are, I'll explain. Silvermoon and her brother, Eelblaze, were originally RiverClan, but when Silvermoon fell in love with Ravencall, she moved to WindClan. Eelblaze came over to keep her safe. They settled in real well and most cats don't even care that they were once RiverClan.**

**Also, these are my two favorite parts so far:**

**Robinkit peeked out from behind his nest. "Did she eat them?" - Prologue**

**"The puddles happened." - Explore**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>I launched myself at Robinkit, tiny teeth bared. "WindClan's going to beat you, Robinstar!" I growled.<p>

Robinkit ducked and I went flying over him. He spun around. "I don't think so, Fangstar. ThunderClan is stronger than you."

"So you say. Honeyclaw, attack!"

Honeykit appeared out of nowhere. She tackled Robinkit, who yelped in surprise at the sudden weight. I joined her and together we pinned it older kit down. "WindClan wins!"

"Okay, WindClan wins."

We let Robinkit get to his paws. It had been a half-moon since me and my littermates were born and we were already restless. "What should we do now?"

Before Robinkit would answer, there was a yowl from the nursery. I jumped, as I was the closest to it. "What was that!?" Silvermoon, who was sharing tongues with Ravencall, sprang to her paws. "Willowlash is kitting." She ducked into the nursery, Stormgaze and Featherstream behind her.

"Where's Eelkit?" Robinkit asked, looking around.

"Sleeping." Honeykit meowed. "He can sleep through anything."

I bounded over to the fresh-kill pile and sniffed a rabbit. "Why do cats eat this? It doesn't smell as good as milk."

Mist replied, "But it tastes delicious. Besides, you can't drink milk forever." Mist was a kittypet and then a rogue before she joined WindClan, but she didn't want to take a warrior name.

I poked the rabbit. It shivered. By the time I realized it was falling, it was too late. "Oof!" The breath was pushed out of me as the dead bunny landed on me. I wiggled free, fur ruffled. "It attacked me!"

Robinkit purred, licking my ear. I felt hot under her pelt and the three of us walked over to a dead bush.

Another scream came from the nursery. "How long will this last?" Honeykit murmured.

Ravencall said, "It varies. Sometimes it takes an hour, other times all day."

I prodded the ground, which was hard instead of the soft mud I was used to. "I'm bored."

Robinkit flicked my shoulder with his fluffy tail. "Why don't we see who can climb the Tallrock the fastest?"

"Yeah!" Honeykit mewled and darted over to the giant stone. I followed closely, my claws already unsheathed. I took a flying leap, getting almost a quarter of the way up to start it. I started sliding down, but my claws caught on tiny ledges. I put one paw up, then another, and soon I was at the top. "I won!" I turned around to celebrate, but stopped, silent, at the view. "Whoa. It's so beautiful, and so big!"

The Tallrock was slightly higher than the camp around it. The land seemed to roll on forever, tinted blue in some areas from the heather flowers, but green in most spots from the grass. Every now and then there was a tiny brown spot that was probably a rabbit hole. Farther out the ground seemed to curve down and even farther than that was a hardly visible smudge. _That's probably ThunderClan's forest!_

Suddenly something pinched my scruff. "Hey!" I tried to break free, but when I realized whoever it was was going down the rock, I stopped. It made quick work of the descent and dropped me roughly. "Ow!" I spun around. "Who do you think you . . ." I trailed off when I realized who it was. _Swiftstar! StarClan, I'm dead._

The big tom looked down on me, his gaze turning to Honeykit, then Robinkit. "What were you three thinking? You should know that the only cats on that rock is the leader and sometimes the deputy or medicine cat. If any of you had fallen, you probably would've been hurt."

"It's my fault, Swiftstar." Robinkit hung his head in shame. "I was the one who came up with it."

Swiftstar was silent for a while. Finally he spoke. "I won't punish any of you this time, but I will if you do it again."

"Yes, Swiftstar." I dipped my head and bounded back over to the dead bush, relief coursing through me. I sat down and licked a paw while waiting for the others to catch up. I gazed back up at the Tallrock, which shined in the sun. "One day I'll be known as Fangstar, and I'll be up there whenever I want."

Honeykit rolled her eyes. "Not if I get there first!"

I pounced, knocking her over. "You'll have to settle with being my deputy."

Honeykit went limp. I relaxed my grip just a bit, but it was enough for her counterattack to send me flying and ended up having me crash into Robinkit. We rolled together in a tangle of legs and tails, then lay on the ground, dazed.

"What just happened?" I moaned, seeing stars.

"Fangkit, are you okay?" Now I saw three, blurry Robinkits going in a circle.

"Yes. Sure."

With an almost audible snap, the three Robinkits melted into one, nonswirly Robinkit. "Good," he meowed. "Ravencall would kill me if something happened."

I sat up. "I'd just say it was Honeykit's fault." I barely managed to duck her paw. "What? It's true."

Honeykit froze. "It's quiet."

I pricked my ears. Honeykit was right; the screaming had stopped. "That must mean our denmates are here!" I squealed. "Let's go meet them!"

"Hold it." Robinkit grabbed my tail before I could run off again. "We can't just run in there. We have to be quiet."

"Hmph." I freed my tail and stalked over to the nursery, the others just behind me. I ducked inside, flattening my ears at a weird squeaking noise. Willowlash was curled around three slick shapes with rapidly drying pelts, Yellowstorm by her side. Stormgaze was giving her some herbs. Silvermoon, Hazelfur, and Featherstream standing back. Eelkit was dead asleep in our nest.

I crept a little closer. There were three kits, a cream one, a very pale golden tabby with a white face, and a yellow tabby. "What're their names?"

"The cream tom is Mistlekit, the pale golden tabby she-cat Tawnykit, and the yellow tabby tom is Mintkit." Willowlash murmured.

As I looked down on the kits, I couldn't help but think, _They're so . . . squishy-looking._

* * *

><p><strong>Question: What is your favorite part of this story so far?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WindClan:<strong>

Leader: Swiftstar - black tom with white paws and amber eyes

Deputy: Ravencall - sleek, black tom with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Stormgaze - brown she-cat with gray eyes

Warriors:

Heatherstorm - pale gray she-cat with a graying muzzle and blue eyes

Skyclaw - mottled brown she-cat with green eyes

Snake-eyes - black tom with yellow eyes that are always in slits

Apprentice, Acornpaw - brown tom with blue eyes

Sweetberry - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Lightningblaze - black and white tom with gray eyes

Mist - light brown she-cat with black paws, tail tip, and icy blue eyes

Apprentice, Owlpaw - blue-gray tom with white specks like feathers and green eyes

Blizzardstep - white tom with green eyes

Peatheart - brown and white tom with blue eyes

Hareleap - dark brown tabby she-cat with white legs and amber eyes

Yellowstorm - pale yellow tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Mistpaw - pale gray tabby tom with gray eyes

Goldentail - golden she-cat with blue eyes and a long tail

Apprentice, Darkpaw - jet-black tabby tom with green eyes

Silverwind - silvery she-cat with lighter tabby stripes, long strong legs, and blue eyes

Queens:

Silvermoon - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes (Ravencall's mate, mother of Fangkit, Honeykit, and Eelkit)

Hazelfur - gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes (Swiftstar's mate, expecting kits)

Willowlash - cream-colored she-cat with green eyes (Yellowstorm's mate, mother of Mistlekit, Mintkit, and Tawnykit)

Featherstream - silvery white she-cat without kits and sapphire blue eyes (permanently a queen for her love of kits, fosters Robinkit)

Kits:

Fangkit - black she-cat with a white flash on her chest in the shape of a fang and amber eyes

Honeykit - pale golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Eelkit - silver tabby tom with shiny fur and yellow eyes

Robinkit - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Mistlekit - cream tom with yellow eyes

Mintkit - yellow tabby tom with green eyes

Tawnykit - pale golden tabby she-cat with a white face and pale yellow eyes

Elders:

Nightfur - dark gray tom with blue eyes

Creamleaf - cream-colored tom with yellow eyes

Airfur - white she-cat with blue eyes

Wolfclaw - mottled gray tom with amber eyes

Tansypetal - ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes


	4. Battle Part 1

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Sorry that this chapter is slightly shorter.**

* * *

><p>I watched Tawnykit bat at Robinkit's tail, my eyes narrowed. I could sense something was off about Tawnykit, especially when the two of us were alone. She just seemed . . . brutal. Mistlekit was nice enough and Mintkit obviously wanted to be a medicine cat.<p>

"If you keep that up, soon you'll be the best fighter kit out of all of us." Robinkit meowed.

Tawnykit puffed her chest out. "Even better than Fangkit?"

"Well -"

"In your dreams." I growled. "Even then it would be nigh impossible."

Tawnykit winced as if she had been hurt, but her eyes blazed with anger. She whimpered and walked away, feigning sadness. I scoffed and sat down, letting my tail stir up dust. Ever since Tawnykit had opened her eyes, she had done everything she could to make me miserable. She was even trying to steal Robinkit away. _Mangy fox-heart._

Robinkit cocked his head. "Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"No. I can tell that there's something wrong with her. Maybe she has the foaming disease."

"Don't joke about such a serious thing." I managed to dodge his tail. "And be nicer to the younger kits." He padded away to cheer Tawnykit up, leaving behind me with smoke figuratively coming out of my ears. I spun around, tail lashing, and stormed off somewhere else, not really paying attention to where I was going until I crashed into a blue-gray tom with white specks. I looked up to give him a piece of my mind before I realized it was Owlpaw, Swiftstar's nephew. He was two seasons older than me and I hardly came up to his shoulder. I stammered, "S-sorry. I didn't real-realize you w-were there."

Owlpaw sniffed his dusty fur. "I'll live. Hi there, Fangkit. I haven't seen you around for a while. What's going on so far?"

"Tawnykit's being a real rabbit-head." I muttered.

"Would you like me to show you some fighting moves? Or I could take you onto the moor for a bit."

I perked immediately. "Yes! I've been dying to see outside since I climbed the Tallrock. But I'd prefer to learn some moves first."

"Okay. The first move is called the sideways tackle." Owlpaw started circling around me. I followed his every move, my amber eyes burning into his green gaze. He darted forward and I moved to face him, when suddenly the world turned upside down and in several other directions. I was wrapped in a protective layer of blue-gray legs and belly. I tried to get free, but he was too strong. Owlpaw looked down at me. "You feign going forward and when your enemy is turning, you go back and strike."

"Can I try?"

"Of course." He released me from my furry, warm appendage prison. I shook my fur out and started copying what Owlpaw was doing, though several times I would randomly switch direction. I went back suddenly and Owlpaw, surprised by the direction I went, didn't react. I took my chance to attack and rammed my shoulder into his flank. He staggered, tail waving, but didn't fall. "Good job. This next move is called the feign step."

The two of us practiced until the sun started getting lower. "Can we go out now?"

"Sure. Stay right behind me." Owlpaw touched my ear with his tail, whisking it away immediately, and walked across the clearing. I hurried after him, my pelt prickling with excitement. The wind went through my whiskers as I stepped outside. My jaw dropped as I took in the scene. The first time I saw it from the Tallrock was okay, but now that I was in it, it was a whole new experience.

The heather smelled almost as sweet as milk, which began to make me hungry again as I wasn't even a moon old yet. The grass was mostly up to my elbows and green, but there were some spots that it was taller than Owlpaw and almost yellow. I started running from spot to spot, recalling the way Ravencall had told me. Extend the legs, reach out with the spine, steer with the tail, keep your belly low, dig into the turf with your claws. I ran over the crest of the moor and stopped, waiting for Owlpaw to catch up. A weird scent came to me on the breeze, like leaves and bark and leaf mold, but it disappeared as quickly as it came, so I payed it no mind.

Owlpaw ran to my side. "We should probably go back to camp now."

"Okay." I trotted after him, glancing over my shoulder occasionally so that I could absorb as much as I could. When we got back to camp, I couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed, but it vanished like mist in sunshine when I saw Silvermoon. I thanked Owlpaw and bounded over. "Silvermoon!" I cuddled into her thick, almost waxy fur. "Where's Honeykit and Eelkit?"

"Sleeping. And you should, too."

"But I'm not -" I yawned widely. "Okay, maybe I'm a little tired."

Silvermoon licked Ravencall's cheek, murmured something to him, and picked me up. She padded to the nursery and put me next to Honeykit and Eelkit. My belly rumbled and I mewed, "Milk?"

"I'm not stopping you." I began to suckle. Once I was full, I asked, "Silvermoon, why does your fur feel like goose feathers?"

Silvermoon stiffened. "No reason. Good night, love."

I didn't bother to insist she answered. I curled up, eyes closed, and drifted to sleep.

In the middle of the night I awoke. Faint beams of moonlight shone into the den, revealing my sleeping denmates. At first I thought I woke up because of a bad dream. Then I realized I could smell the same scent as before that I smelled on the moor. A yowl rang through the camp:

"ThunderClan, attack!"

* * *

><p><strong>Even though I know who the shippings will be, which do you like?<strong>

**Fang x Robin. Fang x Owl.**


	5. Battle Part 2

**By the way, I'm not going to update so quickly anymore (or at least do my best). Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The queens in the nursery jumped to their paws, fur bristling. Eelkit rubbed his eyes with his paws. "What's going on?"<p>

"Stay in the back of the nursery." Hazelfur murmured. "And don't make any noise." The cats dove out of the den. I could just see in the moonlight cats fighting. Claws flashed and teeth gleamed almost menacingly.

I stood in front of the other kits, claws tearing at the moss anxiously. In the corner of my eye I saw Robinkit shove Tawnykit behind him. I rolled my eyes. _So much for being better than me, Tawnykit. _We froze as cruel green eyes appeared in the entrance, gleaming with malice. Whoever it was took a pawstep before Featherstream bowled it over. I flattened my ears as horrible snarls and shrieks from the cats. There was a thud, then silence.

"Featherstream, are you okay?" Honeykit whispered. A moment later the green-eyed cat came back with a few more cats. He rushed inside and said, "Prepare to become ThunderClan." Without another word, he grabbed my scruff and ran out of the den. I saw Featherstream lying on the ground, stunned, but not hurt too badly.

"Let me go!" I tried to claw or bite the tom, but I couldn't reach that far. "Silvermoon! Silvermoon HELP!"

The silver queen was battling a black and white tom. She turned around and saw the cats taking us. "They're stealing the kits!" The few WindClan cats that heard ran over to stop them. Silvermoon cannoned into the tom holding me, forcing him to drop me. I immediately ducked under some gorse, whimpering softly in fear. Slowly Honeykit joined me, then Robinkit, Mintkit, Mistlekit, and Tawnykit.

I couldn't see much from under the bush, but I could tell the ThunderClan brute was winning. He raised a paw. There was a choking sound as red stuff, blood, sprayed the ground, then she went limp. Honeykit barely managed to stop me from running out. "It'll blow our cover. We need to stay quiet."

I pressed my belly to the ground, closing my eyes and covering my ears with my paws. _This is all a nightmare. This is just a really bad nightmare. Silvermoon's going to wake me up in a second._

Nothing happened.

Eventually the muffled sounds of battle died down and I dared to open my eyes. Silvermoon was still lying in front of the bush, the ground turning scarlet under her. Swiftstar called, "Stormgaze, get to work. Ravencall, send a patrol to make sure ThunderClan is out of our territory. And where are the kits?"

"Here we are." Robinkit meowed as we came out from our hiding place.

Honeykit and I raced to Silvermoon's side. Her eyes were closed and there was a wound on her throat that was seeping blood. The moonlight made her fur glow almost white and the blood looked black. "Stormgaze! Silvermoon needs help!" The old medicine cat came over with cobwebs. She sniffed Silvermoon and stepped back. Fury glowed in Honeykit's gaze and she shrieked, "Why aren't you helping her!? She's badly hurt."

Stormgaze met Honeykit's green eyes. "I can't help Silvermoon now. She's gone to StarClan." She looked at the webs at her paws.

It clicked in my head and my eyes started watering. Hazelfur asked, "Where's Eelkit?"

"He wasn't with us. . . ." My eyes widened. "ThunderClan took him! We have to get him back!"

Swiftstar came down from the Tallrock, his pelt laced with scratches. "We will, but not right now. At the Gathering tomorrow will talk to Amberstar."

Willowlash rested her tail on my shoulder. "You and Honeykit can share my nest. I'll take care of you."

"I don't want you! I want Silvermoon!" I hissed. I bounded into the nursery and curled up in my nest, shaking. Part of my trembling was from anger, but most of it was due to sadness and grief. It still smelled like Silvermoon and Eelkit. _Silvermoon! Why did you leave me!?_ I wrapped my nose under my paws and closed my eyes, sniffling like a young kit, which I still was. Soon I felt Honeykit settle down next to me. _At least I'm not alone._

Sometime during the night I felt a shape curl around us. I recognized by scent it was Ravencall. I smiled softly before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>ThunderClan territory:<strong>

Eelkit opened his eyes as the warrior carrying him dropped him roughly onto the ground. "Amberstar will be here shortly." She stalked away through a wall of ferns.

The silver kit gazed up at the trees, shaking with terror. _How can any cat want to live under this stuff?_ He mewled, "Silvermoon? Ravencall? Anyone?" The only reply was the breeze moving the branches.

A pale golden tabby she-cat padded through the underbrush, her claws gleaming. "I take it you're the one called Eelkit. You will train to become a warrior of ThunderClan."

"Never."

Amberstar's eyes flashed. "You have no choice. You will or you die."

"I'd rather join StarClan than fight for a piece of hare-dung like you!" Eelkit growled. _I guess I'll never be a warrior now._

"So be it." Amberstar lashed out with her claws. Eelkit fell without a sound, blood gushing from his chest. Amberstar licked her blood stained paw and went back into the camp, leaving the dead kit there.

As the moon was starting to sink, there was a quiet hoot. A brown and white owl flew down from a nearby tree. It pecked at Eelkit's body before picking him in its talons and flying off. The only sign Eelkit was ever there was the pool of blood that still remained.

* * *

><p>I watched Robinkit play with Tawnykit like I did yesterday, eyes narrowed. So much had changed in a single day. Honeykit was talking to Mistlekit, but I stayed off in my dark little corner.<p>

The camp was in the middle of being repaired; the forest savages had torn down as much as they could, stealing prey as well, not to mention the dried blood and clumps of fur that still littered the ground. I was laying where Silvermoon had been killed, the only evidence of that being the red stain. I found a clump of her fur stuck on the gorse, still drenched in her comforting, milky scent, and kept it safe between my paws. I wouldn't let anyone near it, not even Honeykit or Ravencall, for fear that they would ruin it.

As I stared at Robinkit and Tawnykit, I didn't notice Owlpaw come over. "Fangkit, would you like to come play with some of the leaves?"

"No." I didn't look at him, flicking my paw. Dust covered Silvermoon's fur and I immediately blew it off to keep it safe.

Owlpaw crouched down by me. "How about play-fight. You love to play-fight."

I turned my head away. "Nah."

"Would you like to go outside?"

I whirled on him. "No! Go away! I just want to be left alone!" Owlpaw's eyes were wide with hurt and I felt guilty, but not enough to apologize. He got up and went away. _Why can't anyone understand that I want to be left alone?_

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me because of this. And before anyone says ThunderClan would never do this, Amberstar is like Brokenstar, but worse. Besides, ThunderClan attacked WindClan for no reason before.<strong>


	6. Escapade

**The reason I zoomed to ThunderClan was so that you viewers could know what happened. It'll come up again later.**

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>A few moons passed slowly, painfully, feeling more like seasons. Robinpaw became an apprentice, his mentor being Hareleap, and soon Honeykit and I would be 'paws, too. The scent on Silvermoon's fur was completely gone, but I kept it tucked in my nest; I didn't want to lose a vital piece of my life, even if I only had a piece of that piece. Now that I didn't need milk anymore, I kept to the nest Silvermoon and the three of us had shared. Honeykit slept with Featherstream now that Robinpaw wasn't with her anymore.<p>

At the Gathering, I had heard that Swiftstar had confronted Amberstar about the battle. ThunderClan tried to deny it, but when Swiftstar demanded Eelkit back, she refused. Swiftstar had told me and Honeykit that Eelkit had ran off and become a kittypet, though the rest of the Clan who were apprentices or older were uneasy around us. Owlpaw, Ravencall, and some of elders were the only ones who would talk to me without sounding like they were expecting an attack.

I couldn't blame them on the attack, however. ThunderClan hadn't made any more raids on our camp, but they had been stealing our prey and ambushing our patrols. The queens would always gripe about that at the Gatherings Amberstar would always deny it. Nowadays, fights started breaking out at the Gatherings and it would be up to the other two Clans, ShadowClan and RiverClan, to keep the two of us apart.

I chewed on a small lapwing, watching everyone. Robinpaw was eating with Tawnykit, but I no longer cared. He could have the crazy cat if he wanted. Owlpaw was coming out of the apprentice den, yawning. I bounded over, feeling happier than I did five moons ago when Silvermoon died and Eelkit was stolen. "Hey, Owlpaw, can we play-fight?"

Owlpaw glanced back, his eyes apologetic. "I can't. Mist is taking me hunting. I'll be back by Sunhigh." He followed his mentor out if camp.

I went over to Robinpaw. "Want to play-fight?"

"He doesn't have time to spend with you." Tawnykit growled.

"I think Robinpaw can speak for himself." I narrowed my eyes. "He doesn't need his kit-mate to talk in his behalf. At least he shouldn't."

Robinpaw's ears twitched uncomfortably. "Actually, I had to get up at predawn and I only recently returned. I'm tired."

I muttered something under my breath, stalked back to the lapwing and took a huge bite from it. Then I saw Honeykit, dozing under a gorse bush. I quickly finished up my fresh-kill and trotted over. "Hey, Honeykit." She whispered very softly. "Want to go on an adventure?"

The pale golden tabby she-cat yawned and opened her eyes. I noticed that while her pelt looked like Tawnykit's, her eyes were a warm shade of green, like the grass on the moor. "Sure. Where to?"

"Outside the camp. We should try hunting." My eyes gleamed as I tried to picture her reaction to her first time outside. _She'll probably say something about how flat it is._

"Sure." The tiredness evaporated from her eyes and she scrambled to her paws. I led the way to the dirtplace, the one place in the entire camp we could escape. I wrinkled my nose at the stench and push through the gorse thorns. The soft sounds of Honeykit grumbling proved that she dared to face the prickly barbs as well. My fur looked like a mini thorn bush when I finally got through. I quickly pulled them thorns out and smoothed down my pelt. Honeykit's wasn't near as bad. We started climbing the little cliff until we could reach a small path and walk out of the hollow. My claws were aching by the time I reached the path, and I was more than happy to pad the rest of way up. I heaved myself over the edge and turned to help Honeykit, but she was already almost up. I sat back on my haunches as she looked over the horizon. "It's so flat, but beautiful."

I opened my mouth to say something but a rabbit flashing by stopped me. I chased after it, my legs, already long, allowed me to keep pace with it for a few moments before it pulled ahead and disappeared over the rise. I slowed to a stop, panting and disappointed. "I should've caught that."

"Why? We're still kits. We haven't had any training."

"Still." My claws were clogged with a little dirt and grass. I quickly licked it out and looked for Honeykit; she was haring after a small thing, a meadow vole of a mouse perhaps. I followed and when I caught up, she was holding a meadow vole in her jaws. "See, you caught one."

Honeykit put the vole down. "It was just luck, I promise. Share?"

I shook my head and put my chin on my paws, eyes closed. I heard Honeykit eating and . . . a weird panting noise? The scent of the meat was being tainted by a rank odor. It stank of crow-food, the forest, and was that cat blood?! I jumped to my paws, staring around wildly, but I saw nothing except grass, heather, and in the distance she could make out the fuzzy shapes of Mist and Owlpaw, but they didn't seem to see us. I settled back down, fur prickling. "Do you get the feeling we're being watched?"

Honeykit swallowed a mouthful. "I guess everything's watching us out here." She bent her head to take another bite. That was when I saw it.

What is it? It is a gigantic russet thing, I think Tansyleaf said it was a fox. It had eyes that were scarier than that cat who had attacked me when ThunderClan invaded, and a jagged scar crossing one. Its pearly white teeth were bared in a fearsome snarl. It's beady eyes were fixed on Honeykit. Before I could warn her, it sprang, sinking its teeth into Honeykit's shoulder. She screeched, a horrible sound that made me tremble. It threw her into the heather and turned to me.

"Help!" I yowled, backing away slowly. "Someone, anyone, help!"

The brute lunged, a roar ripping from its throat. I lashed out with my claws, scratching its nose, wincing as its teeth scratched my leg. It must've been sufficiently distracting enough because I had enough time to run into the heather, following the scent of blood. I nearly tripped over Honeykit. I took in her state, eyes wide with horror. My sister was motionless except for the faint rise and fall of her flank, her eyes closed. Her shoulder fur was completely red. I grabbed her scruff and dragged her into the nearest rabbit hole moments before the fox appeared. It sniffed at the hole and started reaching in, but we were too far away. I sighed in relief. _We'll just have to wait it out._

As I started licking Honeykit's injury to clean it, I felt tremors through the ground. I glanced up at the entrance and realised the fox was digging us out! I stood in front of her and called, "Help! Fox! Please, help us!"

The beast started getting closer. I had to move Honeykit farther down the tunnel to keep us safe. There was the sudden pounding of paws on the earth above us heralded a patrol of, hopefully, WindClan cats. There was a volley of growls and hisses before the foul smell of the fox was gone. A golden face peered down into the hole, eyes worried. "Fangkit? Honeykit? Are you down here?"

"I-Is the fox g-g-g-gone?" My voice was shaky as I asked.

"Yes."

I gulped and brought Honeykit up onto the moor. Goldentail, Darkpaw, and Yellowstorm were waiting. Their eyes widened when they saw Honeykit. Darkpaw asked, "What happened?"

My temper snapped. "A thorn scratched her." I said sarcastically. "There was a fox! Put two and two together, genius!"

Darkpaw flinched and Goldentail stepped between us. "No more fighting. Not here, not now."

Yellowstorm put Honeykit on his back to reduce the amount of movement that would reopen the carefully closed wound and the cats made their way back to camp. I hung my head, tail drooping. "Ravencall's going to kill me."

Goldentail wrapped her tail around my shoulders. "No he won't. Honeykit will be fine."

"But it was my idea to sneak out of camp. It was my fault Honeykit got hurt. I'm a horrible sister!" My voice rose to a wail and tears welled in my eyes.

"No you aren't -" I wasn't listening to Goldentail anymore, too busy thinking about all that could've happened. _What if it gets infected? What if she can't walk properly anymore? What if she dies?! This is my fault!_

* * *

><p><strong>Question: What do you think will happen with Honeykit?<strong>


	7. Apprenticeship

**By the way, this is in the Old Forest. Just thought you should know.**

**Blue Artkitty - I really appreciate the advice, and I won't kill her off. Yet. *laughs evily and eats chocolate***

**Stormthatwhirlsthroughheart - Fangkit is adorable, isn't she?**

**The Mighty Silverblaze - *waves* Hi, Destinyheart. And this chapter reveals the answer.**

**Tye Dye Tail - You'll find out.**

**Rainstorm of Rainwing - Perhaps. . . .**

**I don't own Warriors.**

**My answer: Well since I know what's going to happen, I'll say that -**

***whispering sounds***

**Okay, my manager says I cannot reveal anything. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>When we got back to camp, the hollow was in an uproar. Ravencall ran over, his eyes bright with worry. "What happened?"<p>

"We were attacked by a fox -"

"What! Why we're you two out of camp in the first place?!" Ravencall hissed, his eyes blazing with anger. I realized it wasn't anger at me, though. He was angry with himself, at least, that's what I got. I was speechless. _Why did we leave camp?_ I couldn't even remember. He stalked over to the medicine den where Yellowstorm had disappeared into with Honeykit. I sat down, ears flat, head down, tail limp in the dusty dirt.

Sometime later, Mist and Owlpaw returned, each carrying a rabbit. Owlpaw went to my side. "Want to share?" When he saw my downcast expression, his voice softened. "What's wrong?"

"It was my fault! I'm the one who suggested going out of camp! I'm the one who suggested we hunt! I'm the one who injured Honeykit!" I turned my head away. "Now I'm not even sure if she'll live."

Owlpaw pressed his nose into her flank. "I'm sorry, but it isn't completely your fault. Honeykit knew what might happen."

"Doesn't change anything." I licked his ear. "How was your day?"

"I thought it was bad when I stepped on a thorn," he lifted his paw, revealing a tiny puncture wound that was half healed, "but after hearing this, it was pretty good."

I cocked my head. "Good, I think?" I stood up. "I'm going to check up on Honeykit." I padded into the cleft that made up the medicine den, wincing at the sharp scent of blood. I pushed through the heather curtain, entering the main part, almost a cave. I could just barely make out Ravencall curled around Honeykit. Mintkit was in the farthest part of the den, murmuring excitedly to Stormgaze. I thought they were

I guess I'm not needed here. As I turned around to go back outside, Ravencall whispered, "Fangkit, would you come here?" I gulped. Well, this is it. Goodbye, cruel world. I went over to him, head and tail down. I didn't know for sure if he would kill me, in fact, I knew it was less likely than him not killing me, but judging from his reaction earlier, he might. To my surprise, he licked me between the ears as gently as Silvermoon used to. I guess he isn't going to kill me. "Come in here."

"But Honeykit -"

"She'll be fine. Stormgaze her shoulder will heal perfectly, but it will take a while." He added, "You know, you two are lucky we haven't gotten snow this Leaf-bare, or we never would've found you."

"I guess." _Hopefully there isn't another drought. Not so soon._ I slowly entered the little mound of fur. Ravencall stretched to include me to the circle. "Ravencall, do you miss Silvermoon?"

"With every hair on my pelt, but I'm glad she saved you."

"Do you wish Eelkit was still here and not a kittypet?" I closed my eyes, waiting.

Ravencall didn't answer immediately. I was starting to think he wasn't going to when he mewed, "More than I could ever explain."

* * *

><p>Something hitting my face woke me up. I opened my eyes and saw a golden leg on my muzzle. "Honyfit, geth oth me!"<p>

"Oh, sorry." I scrambled to my paws, rubbing my nose. "What happened?" Honeykit asked. Her fur was clean, but there was still a poultice on her shoulder. Ravencall was gone, probably on patrol.

I licked a paw, trying to look nonchalant. "A fox attack. I fought it off singlepawed."

"Really? Ravencall also told me what happened."

"I might've had some help." I shrugged. "Besides, you're the one who stepped on my face."

Honeykit tumbled out of the nest. "I said I'm sorry. By the way Ravencall said he'd be back by Sunhigh for your apprentice ceremony."

That stopped me in my tracks. I climbed from the moss and heather. "What do you mean my apprentice ceremony?"

"Well I can't be an apprentice quite yet and we're both six moons old." Honeykit's eyes were bright with happiness, but I could see the disappointment in those green depths.

I shuffled my paws. "I could wait until you're better before I become an apprentice."

Honeykit licked at the slimy green stuff on her shoulder, wrinkling her nose and drawing away. "No. Don't hold it off for me. I'll be an apprentice soon enough. Just do it."

"It's my fault you got hurt in the first place." Honeykit glared at me so fiercely that I mumbled, "Fine." I walked to the entrance of the den, pausing so Honeykit could catch up. "Are you sure? We always said we would become apprentices and warriors together. I'd be leader, you'd be deputy."

Honeykit replied, panting slightly, "We could still do the leader and deputy thing together. Besides, I won't be behind forever. Maybe I'll be leader and you deputy."

"Maybe, Honeyclawstar." I licked her nose and ducked outside and into the light. The first thing I did was go into the nursery and take out the scrap of fur. I wrapped it in a piece of moss and went to the apprentices' den, putting it under a medium-sized rock. I'll put it in my new nest later. I then went to Hazelfur's kit, Daisykit. She was almost four moons old and half my size, so either I was big for a kit, or she was small. Either way, I was still much smaller than Robinpaw. "Hi, Daisykit."

Her yellow eyes, so much like her mother's, were wide like always as she mewled, "Hello, Fangkit. I heard you're going to be an apprentice tonight."

I lapped at my pelt, spending plenty of time cleaning the white mark that gave me my name. "I am." Finally.

"Wow. I can't wait until I become an apprentice. Being a kit is so boring."

I purred and watched her bound away toward Tawnykit and Robinpaw. I couldn't hear their conversation, but I could tell Tawnykit was getting annoyed. Without warning, the older kit shoved Daisykit roughly to the ground. She snarled in the cream-colored kit's face. Anger surged through me and I darted forward, stepping between the two. "What are you thinking, Tawnykit?" I bared my teeth, looming over her. I had grown protective over Daisykit, as she was the main target of Tawnykit's "practical jokes." I growled, "You don't treat kits like that! Use your brain." I turned to Daisykit, who was sniffling on the ground, trembling, and nudged her away, glaring back at Tawnykit. The bully had her face buried in Robinpaw's shoulder, pretending to cry. I rolled my eyes and settled by Daisykit. "You okay?"

Daisykit rubbed her eyes with a small paw. "Yeah. You were great! Tawnykit was all like, 'You're an annoying furball' and you were like, 'Back away, meanie' and Tawnykit is a coward compared to you."

I felt hot under my fur with embarrassment and pleasure. "Thank you. Why don't you go play with Mistlekit? He isn't rude like his sister." Daisykit nodded, a huge smile on her face, and raced over to where Mistlekit was eating a small meadow vole.

I went back to grooming my dusty pelt with long strokes of my tongue. I made a face at the taste, but continued on until I was convinced every speck was gone. I looked in one of the last puddles from a recent rainstorm; in the sunshine, my fur shimmered like the glossy feathers on a raven's wing and the white splash looked like a single star in the sky. Acornclaw, one of the younger warriors who had been watching for a little while, meowed, "You're fur looks beautiful by the way, Fangkit."

I didn't reply with words, just smiled. The face in the water smiled back, amber eyes glowing. It was the first time in moons I had looked at my reflection. My fur was sleeker already than most kits would be at six moons, my ears looked almost too big, my muzzle was longer, long strong legs and tail, and my face was broader like an owl's, rimmed with thick fur. Honeykit looked exactly the opposite with smaller, dainty ears and a narrow face with thinner fur. Ravencall looked like Honeykit, or more the other way around, as did the other WindClan cats. _Why do I look different? I'll question Ravencall about it later. Today's a special day._

Suddenly I saw a flash of brown fur, the scent of water and another weird odor hanging on it. I recognized it as the very faint scent that I could only smell deep in Silvermoon's pelt. Before I could get anymore from it, it vanished, scent and all. Confused, I sniffed around, but I could smell nothing the was remotely like it. I flicked my tail in confusion, but a flash of black fur interrupted my thinking. Ravencall was trotting over with a rabbit. He put the rabbit down and murmured, "You look like your mother, but with different fur and eyes."

"About that, why do I look different than the other cats in WindClan? The only things that we share in body shape is lithe frame, long legs and tail. Even my fur is slightly different."

Ravencall shuffled his paws. "I guess I was going to have to tell you eventually. You're mother, Silvermoon, was once a RiverClan warrior, her brother Eelblaze too. They came here together."

I thought over what he said. _I'm half-Clan?_ "How come no one said anything?"

"We didn't think we'd need to. It happened so long ago anyway." Ravencall licked me between the ears. "Other than those differences, you're WindClan through and through."

"At least I'm not ThunderClan."

Ravencall glanced up. "I think it's time for your ceremony."

I turned around as Swiftstar yowled, "All cats old enough to catch rabbits, gather beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting." He waited for the Clan the converge on the rock. "Two kits have reached the age of six moons. While Honeykit cannot become an apprentice due to an injury, Fangkit can. Come to the Tallrock, young one." I glanced back at Ravencall and Honeykit, both nodded encouragingly, and padded through the crowd, head and tail high. "Until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Fangpaw. Skyclaw, you have trained cats before and I trust you with your new apprentice.

I couldn't help but feel disappointed. Skyclaw was a great warrior, feared by other Clans for her ability to take down anyone when they retreat, but she was old. Gray hairs lined her muzzle and her fur was getting patchy. _I guess I should be lucky that I'm not getting punished by waiting, though._ The almost-elder's stinky breath billowed around me in a cloud as her nose collided painfully against mine. The Clan called, "Fangpaw! Fangpaw!"

"First things first, Fangpaw." Skyclaw rasped as the Clan went their own ways. "I'm going to get a quick bite to eat before we leave. Go to the apprentices' den and find a nest."

I dipped my head and padded past Skyclaw to the apprentices' den. Cats congratulated me as I went by. I acknowledged them with a nod before moving on. I picked up the moss with the fur inside and brought it into the den. The den was a hollowed out rock filled with ferns. I chose an unclaimed nest close to the center and tucked the fur deep into it. I patted it in place and went back outside, still trying to get used to her new name. _Fangpaw. Maybe my warrior name will be Fangclaw! No, that's just stupid. That's about a good a name as Clawfang, or Wingfoot._

When I exited the den, I saw Skyclaw sharing Ravencall's rabbit with her sister and elder, Heatherstorm. I sat down, waiting. Robinpaw came over without his kit-mate. "Hi, Fangpaw. Excited to be an apprentice at last?"

"Yes." I just wish I got a younger mentor. Even Acornclaw would've worked.

Robinpaw smiled. "We're friends, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason. Just had to make sure."

I cocked an ear, but before I could respond, Skyclaw walked, well, hobbled over. "Ready, Fangpaw?"

"Yes." As Skyclaw led the way out of camp, I whispered to Robinpaw, "We'll talk later," and followed. I wasn't too fazed by the moor any more, having seen it several times before.

Skyclaw stopped abruptly and turned back. "Do you know the proper way to run?" I nodded. "Good. We'll start at the gorge." She took off without giving me any warning. I sighed and raced off. I had to go even faster than I wanted to stop myself from falling behind. _Great StarClan, for such an old cat, she still runs like the wind._

I was so busy rushing after her that I didn't hear the roaring of water or see the ground disappear before it was too late. I dug my paws into the ground in an attempt to stop, but I kept sliding toward the edge. Far below was a path of rushing white water.

A heartbeat before my hind paws fell from the cliff, something grabbed my scruff. Skyclaw had grasped the loose skin of my neck and was keeping me from falling. I stared down at the foaming river, eyes wide in fear, the only thing between me and death an elderly cat. The senior warrior muttered, "Fangpaw, pull your legs up! I can't hold on forever."

As she spoke I could feel her grip slipping. I grunted with effort as my hind legs flailed in midair. With a final heave, I managed to swing my lower body onto the ledge. Skyclaw dragged the rest of me back onto solid earth. I flopped onto the grass, panting with terror and exertion, my muscles not responding. For a few heartbeats I couldn't hear anything except the blood roaring in my ears. I could see Skyclaw's mouth moving, but I didn't hear anything. Eventually more sounds came into my ears.

". . . . learn how to stop. Especially around the gorge. You never run by the gorge, not even if all the rabbits on the moor were standing on the edge. Understood?"

"Yes." It came out as a croak.

Skyclaw's eyes softened. "Would you like to go back to camp? We can explore the territory tomorrow instead."

I was sorely tempted to do just that, but I sat up, shaking my head. "I can manage."

"Okay. Next stop is Fourtrees." Skyclaw raced away. I groaned and went after her, not looking forward to the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Question: What would you do if I made them both fall? (Just curious.)<strong>

**Fact: Due to her RiverClan blood, Fangpaw has waterproof fur. Due to her WindClan blood, she can still run fast and is still pretty lithe.**

* * *

><p><strong>WindClan:<strong>

Leader: Swiftstar - black tom with white paws and amber eyes

Deputy: Ravencall - sleek, black tom with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Stormgaze - brown she-cat with gray eyes

Warriors:

Skyclaw - mottled brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Fangpaw - black she-cat with a white flash on her chest in the shape of a fang and amber eyes

Snake-eyes - black tom with yellow eyes that are always in slits

Sweetberry - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Lightningblaze - black and white tom with gray eyes

Mist - light brown she-cat with black paws, tail tip, and icy blue eyes

Apprentice, Owlpaw - blue-gray tom with white specks like feathers and green eyes

Blizzardstep - white tom with green eyes

Peatheart - brown and white tom with blue eyes

Hareleap - dark brown tabby she-cat with white legs and amber eyes

Apprentice, Robinpaw - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Yellowstorm - pale yellow tom with green eyes

Goldentail - golden she-cat with blue eyes and a long tail

Apprentice, Darkpaw - jet-black tabby tom with green eyes

Silverwind - silvery she-cat with lighter tabby stripes, long strong legs, and blue eyes

Acornclaw - brown tom with blue eyes

Mistclaw - pale gray tabby tom with gray eyes

Queens:

Hazelfur - gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes (Swiftstar's mate, mother of Daisykit)

Willowlash - cream-colored she-cat with green eyes (Yellowstorm's mate, mother of Mistlekit, Mintkit, and Tawnykit)

Featherstream - silvery white she-cat without kits and sapphire blue eyes (permanently a queen for her love of kits)

Kits:

Honeykit - pale golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Mistlekit - cream tom with yellow eyes

Mintkit - yellow tabby tom with green eyes

Tawnykit - pale golden tabby she-cat with a white face and pale yellow eyes

Daisykit - cream-colored she-cat with yellow eyes

Elders:

Nightfur - dark gray tom with blue eyes

Creamleaf - cream-colored tom with yellow eyes

Airfur - white she-cat with blue eyes

Wolfclaw - mottled gray tom with amber eyes

Tansypetal - ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

Heatherstorm - pale gray she-cat with a graying muzzle and blue eyes


	8. Fight, fight, fight!

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Rainstorm of ShadeClan - Mistle is a bird, and not necessarily. After all, not all cats would die.**

**Stormthatwhirlsthroughheart - I would, too.**

**Mystified Shadow - That's my job, but you can do it to these plushies. *gives you Robinpaw and Tawnykit plushies***

**Silverstorm - Why thank you. And I will continue.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>As Skyclaw and I entered camp, my paws ached to the tips of my claws. Even my fur felt heavy. I had to force my head to stay high, not wanting to seem at all weak. In the dying light, my fur was almost as scarlet as blood. I took a baby rabbit from the pile and hobbled to the apprentices' den. As I gingerly sat down on sore muscles, Robinpaw came over. "How was your first day as an apprentice?"<p>

"Painful. I've never ran so long or so fast in my entire life."

"You get used to it after about a quarter-moon." Robinpaw glanced around. "Could I talk to you about Tawnykit?"

I took a bite from the fresh-kill. "Sure. What about her?"

"Well, you were right about something being off about her. I can tell it, too."

I sniffed. "About time. She's been clinging to you like a tick."

"I know. Sorry about not believing you when we were kits. Now what should I do?" Robinpaw looked at me expectantly as I was eating.

I swallowed the last mouthful and licked my lips, thinking. "Next time you see her, tell her you aren't interested. That should work."

"I hate the word should." Robinpaw squared his shoulders. "If you don't see me again, you'll know why." I purred at that, stiffly rose to my paws, and went into the den. Owlpaw and Darkpaw were already in their nests. I practically fell into mine, the stuff of fur tickling my nose. I was so exhausted I drifted to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p><em>Blood.<em>

_I recognized the scent immediately. I knew it from the scent of prey. I knew it from the scent of injured cats. I knew it from the smell on Silvermoon after she was killed. And the scent of the vile liquid was everywhere, as was anger and fear. The screeches of fighting cats echoed though the still air._

_The weird thing about the dream was that it wasn't on the moor. It was in a forest. Blood pooled in every hollow, colored ever leaf and frond and patch of bark scarlet. It soaked through every cat's fur. I looked over the battle, spotting familiar faces from my Clan, but the thing my gaze was attracted to was Tawnykit, now big, standing over the carcass of a ThunderClan cat, her pale paws stained. She lifted her head, meeting my eyes with an empty stare._

_I felt a presence press against me and Silvermoon's scent wreathed around me. I wanted to turn and look at her, but I was trapped in the tawny gaze. My mother murmured, "Look, Fangpaw. Take in all this suffering. It is not StarClan's will for this to happen, but this fate will take the Clans if Tawnystar rules WindClan, just like what Amberstar is doing with ThunderClan."_

_"What can I do? I'm just an apprentice?"_

_Silvermoon didn't answer. Her scent and the dream faded. I opened my eyes to Skyclaw prodding me awake, no memory of the dream lingering in my mind._

* * *

><p>Wind ruffled my fur as I chased after a rabbit, going over a crest on the moor. The brown ears were the only things that gave me a clue of where my quarry was besides the scent in the long, frost bit grass by the Thunderpath, but it was enough; oddly enough there was still no snow and it had been almost a half-moon since the fox fiasco.<em> A fox-length, two tail-lengths, one tail-length. . . .<em>

Suddenly a huge weight crashed into me, huge paws pushing down on my shoulders. I saw two, very familiar green eyes. He killed Silvermoon.

"Well look over here, Brambleheart." The green-eyed tom sneered. "Looks like we found a WindClan apprentice. Ever wondered what they taste like?"

A black and white tom stalked over, carrying the dead rabbit. "We did, remember? I must say, not that bad."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure Amberstar would like to taste it again." _He's going to kill me!_ The realization hit me like his paws had. He aimed at my throat, teeth gleaming.

I don't really remember what happened next. The next thing I knew I was running, the ThunderClan warriors fleeing the opposite way, though somehow I now had the rabbit. I had a small cut on my neck, was it wasn't as bad as it should've been. A desire to get as far from that forest and the bloodthirsty monsters that resided in it drove me on. Eventually I reached camp, panting and terrified, but still alive.

Owlpaw was getting his fur ready for his warriors' ceremony, which would be taking place soon, which is the reason I went after the rabbit. He looked up as I bounded down the slope. "Something wrong, Fangpaw?"

"ThunderClan brutes." I managed to gasp out. By now most of the Clan had come over, wondering why I was looking like I'd seen death. "Ambushed me by the Thunderpath. They tried to kill me."

Swiftstar climbed onto the Tallrock and called out to the Clan. "WindClan, we have put up with ThunderClan for long enough! I've told Amberstar to back off, but she has repeated defied us. Today two of her cats tried to kill Fangpaw. Tonight we will attack them. Tonight, we will show those mange-ridden thieves WindClan isn't weak! Ravencall, assemble your patrol. I'll assemble another and Sweetberry, you will lead a third." He turned his gaze on Owlpaw. "Before we attack, we will make Owlpaw a warrior."

I leaned forward as Owlpaw walked over until he stood in front of the Tallrock. "I, Swiftstar, leader of WindClan, call upon StarClan to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you in his turn. Owlpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." There was no hesitation in his voice.

"By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Owlpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Owlpelt. StarClan honors your loyalty and intelligence. We welcome you as a warrior of WindClan."

Swiftstar jumped down and put his muzzle between the new warrior's ears. I, along with the rest of the Clan, called out his new name. "Owlpelt! Owlpelt!"

The cats divided up, getting into three attack patrols and one to stay and defend the hollow. I was put in Swiftstar's group with Snake-eyes, Lightningblaze, Peatheart, Silverwind, Blizzardstep, and Darkpaw. I tried to find Honeykit, but she was locked away in the nursery like all the other kits. I could hear Tawnykit complaining about it. _Willowlash has her paws filled with that one. Too bad I'll be sharing a den with her in a few days now. At least Honeykit will be there, too._

Swiftstar raced out of camp, tail streaming behind him. I ran behind Peatheart, the cold air hardly penetrating my fur. I unsheathed my claws, running through the battle moves Skyclaw had taught me._ Always defend the neck and belly. Slice at the ears and eyes. Never turn your back on the enemy._

Swiftstar stopped by Lookout Rock. "Ravencall, your patrol will go into the forest and lure out some ThunderClan cats. Sweetberry, we will have our patrols hide in rabbit borrows and we'll surround the ThunderClan cats. We'll give them some scars to remember us by." My father dipped his head, gathered his group together, and charged across the landscape. Swiftstar ducked into the closest tunnel.

Although WindClan mostly ran on the ground, every cat from the oldest elder to the smallest kit knew how to navigate underground. I knew how to get around, but I was nervous. It was my first time inside it, besides going a few pawsteps in to get a rabbit. Every pawstep echoed through the tunnel and I could hear the distant sound of Ravencall's patrol as their feet hit the ground. It made me feel claustrophobic.

Swiftstar split us into four groups. I got mixed with Owlpelt, Darkpaw, Silverwind, and Lightningblaze for the side the cut ThunderClan off from the forest. As we waited, I felt a weird pang in my stomach. _Something's going to go wrong. I know it._

The cats in front of me sprang from the burrow, snarling. I followed suit, pushing the feeling down. I stood by Silverwind, bushing my fur out.

Three ThunderClan mange-pelts were huddled in the center, hopelessly outnumbered. My eyes met the terrified green ones of a gray tom, an apprentice no more and a moon older than me. The fear in his eyes reminded me of how I had felt not too long ago, trapped by the ThunderClan murderer. Something in me relaxed, and I could tell he relaxed slightly, too.

Then the fighting broke out.

It started when a black and white tom, Brambleheart, attacked Owlpelt. A strangled yowl was torn from his throat as teeth dug into it. I didn't think, just reacted. I sank my claws into Brambleheart's side, tearing out a whole chunk of flesh. His screech was almost drowned out by the sounds of other scuffles and he fell onto his side, twitching as blood pooled from his injury. A ThunderClan she-cat dragged her Clanmate away, the gray apprentice following, while my Clanmates gathered around Owlpelt, who was bleeding badly from his neck. Blizzardstep stared at his son in horror. I felt a surge of guilt. I should've stopped this. "I'll get Stormgaze."

With an approving nod from Swiftstar, I pelted back to camp. My legs practically ate the ground and I was almost flying across the scene. Normally running so fast wasn't recommended, but when a friend's life was in danger, I would risk about anything.

I cannoned back into camp, panting even worse than earlier, attracting multiple startled stares.. "Stormgaze, Owlpelt, need you."

The elderly medicine cat peeked out from her den. "How badly?"

"Very. Dying."

Stormgaze disappeared, then reappeared with a mouthful of herbs. "I'll follow your scent. Mintkit, keep her cool. It's dangerous to run so fast."

As the adrenaline wore off, I realized that I felt like I was burning up and my paws hurt. I let Mintkit take me into the medicine den, where the fragrance of different herbs washed over me. "Lay down -" He didn't finish because I had just fallen into a nest. He started putting damp pieces of moss over me; I could almost hear the sizzle. I closed my eyes, the pain melting away.

There was a dark, foggy forest. I was there, yet I most

* * *

><p>ly wasn't. I didn't like it for two reasons: it smelled horrible, and it was a forest. In front of me where two cats, one being . . . Tawnykit? The other a very familiar black and white tom. The dream disappeared almost immediately, but the picture of Tawnykit and Brambleheart in a dark forest wouldn't leave me, even as my eyes stretched open.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Question: Anyone else think of Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt?<strong>

**Note: Brambleheart died from the injury. I wasn't able to show it.**

* * *

><p><strong>WindClan:<strong>

Leader: Swiftstar - black tom with white paws and amber eyes

Deputy: Ravencall - sleek, black tom with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Stormgaze - brown she-cat with gray eyes

Warriors:

Skyclaw - mottled brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Fangpaw - black she-cat with a white flash on her chest in the shape of a fang and amber eyes

Snake-eyes - black tom with yellow eyes that are always in slits

Sweetberry - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Lightningblaze - black and white tom with gray eyes

Mist - light brown she-cat with black paws, tail tip, and icy blue eyes

Blizzardstep - white tom with green eyes

Peatheart - brown and white tom with blue eyes

Hareleap - dark brown tabby she-cat with white legs and amber eyes

Apprentice, Robinpaw - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Yellowstorm - pale yellow tom with green eyes

Goldentail - golden she-cat with blue eyes and a long tail

Apprentice, Darkpaw - jet-black tabby tom with green eyes

Silverwind - silvery she-cat with lighter tabby stripes, long strong legs, and blue eyes

Acornclaw - brown tom with blue eyes

Mistclaw - pale gray tabby tom with gray eyes

Owlpelt - blue-gray tom with white specks like feathers and green eyes

Queens:

Hazelfur - gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Daisykit)

Willowlash - cream-colored she-cat with green eyes (mother of Mistlekit, Mintkit, and Tawnykit)

Featherstream - silvery white she-cat without kits and sapphire blue eyes

Kits:

Honeykit - pale golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Mistlekit - cream tom with yellow eyes

Mintkit - yellow tabby tom with green eyes

Tawnykit - pale golden tabby she-cat with a white face and pale yellow eyes

Daisykit - cream-colored she-cat with yellow eyes

Elders:

Nightfur - dark gray tom with blue eyes

Creamleaf - cream-colored tom with yellow eyes

Airfur - white she-cat with blue eyes

Wolfclaw - mottled gray tom with amber eyes

Tansypetal - ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

Heatherstorm - pale gray she-cat with a graying muzzle and blue eyes


	9. Crossing

**I don't own Warriors. And remember, I have a plan.**

**Silverstorm - Thank you. *gives you plushie***

**Stormthatwhirlsthroughheart - Simply their names reminded me of them.**

**Pokesnail - Merci, mon ami. Do you know what language that was? And what this sentence is? Comer los quesos!**

**3Snow Fox3 - Nomnomnom! And I didn't quite understand that.**

**Kirani100 - Merci. No one has ever said my stories are eloquent. Take some Oreos. *gives you box***

**The Might Silverblaze - I think it'd be first cat. And I like using first person. Makes it easier for me.**

* * *

><p>"Honeykit, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Honeypaw. Peatheart, you are ready for an apprentice. Train Honeypaw well in the ways of the warrior."<p>

I cheered along with everyone else as my sister touched her nose with Peatheart's. "Honeypaw! Honeypaw!" By the nursery I could hear Tawnykit complain, "Why does Honeypaw get to be an apprentice and I don't? I'm almost six moons."

While Willowlash explained for the billionth time how the Clan worked, I padded to Honeypaw and rubbed my muzzle against hers. "Congratulations, Honeypaw. Too bad Silvermoon and Eelkit aren't here, though I hope he's happy where he is." In the corner of my eye I saw Swiftstar flinch._ Is he hiding something?_

Honeypaw nodded. "I can't wait for the Gathering tonight! We'll be able to see the great warriors. Copperfang, Blackbriar, the mighty Sunstar. . . ."

The Gathering. Tonight. I felt a twinge of anxiety. ThunderClan might try to kill me because of the attack. Then again. . . . I shook my head to get rid of the image of frightened green eyes. I don't even know him. Besides, he's ThunderClan. But I couldn't. In fact, I'd been thinking of him since the attack. "Want to go hunting?" I asked.

"I don't know how. Besides, Peatheart said he was going to take me around the territory."

I shuddered as I remembered my first time by the gorge. "Be careful. Don't run by the gorge, and watch for foxes, and -"

Honeypaw licked my ear. "I'll be fine, little sister. Peatheart knows what he's doing." The two bounded out of camp, tail tips disappearing into the gorse.

I walked past Mist, who was sharing tongues with Sweetberry, her belly swollen with Lightningblaze's kits, and brushed past the heather into the medicine den. Owlpelt was curled up in his nest, his fur glossy in the half-light. His eyes were tired and there were still cobwebs on his neck, though the bleeding had long since stopped. I put a smile on my face, even though I could smell the infection. "Feeling any better?

"Sort of." Owlpelt's voice rasped like the sound of claws raking down stone. "Better than before. I heard Honeypaw's ceremony. You must be excited."

I lifted my head proudly. "I am. And tonight's my first Gathering as well."

Owlpelt put his head on his paws. "Full moon already? Feels like it was just a few days ago that I was at my last Gathering. I wonder how Lilacpaw is. She's a new apprentice, her first Gathering being last moon."

"I can find out for you if you like."

"Yes, please. If you see her, tell her I say hi." He yawned widely.

I rested my tail tip on his shoulder. "Get some sleep. You won't get better unless you rest." Owlpelt closed his eyes. I stayed with him until his steady breaths told me he was asleep. I tiptoed out and into the warm morning air. Leaf-bare had ended really early as of yesterday. There was still no snow and the ground was parched in yet another drought. StarClan must hate us.

Skyclaw was frailer than usual. Her pelt was patchy and her ribs pushed through her pelt, like a lot of other cats in WindClan now that prey was getting scarcer than in Leaf-bare. Even Honeypaw's fur, which took after Silvermoon's glossy feel, was dull. She also was confined to the warriors' den due to stiffness. My temporary mentor was Snake-eyes. He was old enough to remember the previous leader, Flashstar, but still strong and healthy. I liked him, though his slitted eyes were somewhat disconcerting.

I flattened my ears against the hot sun, thinking about how Honeypaw and Peatheart must feel, and made my way to the meager fresh-kill pile. There was a rather squashed squirrel, which had been found lost in the tunnels, a young, skinny rabbit, and few smelly fish. Yes, fish. Silverwind and Acornclaw had braved the pathway down the slope of the gorge and managed to get some. The gorge was much calmer than usual due to the lack of water. I wrinkled my nose. _This isn't proper food for a WindClan cat._ I grudgingly nibbled on a fish, drawing back immediately. My stomach twisted and I barely resisted the urge to retch. _I'd rather starve than eat that slimy thing!_ I didn't bother trying the squirrel, and Wolfclaw had already taken the rabbit to Creamleaf. _I'll catch another, something that doesn't give everyone a bellyache._

I left the camp and emerged onto the moor. The grass, once green and yellow, waving in the wind, was now almost black from the lack of water. The heather no longer dotted the landscape with gray and purple, but with brown. The territory looked sad, parched, and dead.

"Let's see what I can find." I very highly doubted I would find anything worth eating, though.

Taking a deep breath, I dove into the dying area, which was to say just about everywhere. I scented the air, but the odor of dead plants and dust blocked out any scent. _Maybe I should go closer to the RiverClan border. There might be more prey there, that isn't fish._ I didn't run toward my selected spot, too hungry and hot to do anything other than trot. One other reason that I had chosen the RiverClan border was that there was a grove of trees on our side of the boundary there, though we rarely hunted in it. Besides the gorge, it was closest thing by the river in our territory, so the trees might not be wilting already.

As I approached the trees, a hare suddenly burst from cover, hopping as fast as it could toward the shelter. I pounded after it, forcing my legs to race across the space and into the grove. I dodged trees, logs, and the occasional fern until I finally caught up with it and snapped its neck.

I gazed down on my catch, mouth watering. It wasn't a very big rabbit, but it was better than the fish in the camp. _I know I should take it back, but I'm so hungry. . . . I'll just eat a little and say it got damaged in the hunt._ I took a big bite from the haunch, the warm meat filling my empty belly. I continued eating ravenously until I looked up, realizing it was all gone. _Uh oh. I guess more hunt -_

My eyes snapped up as fresh RiverClan scent hit my nose, and I realized I had crossed the border. Warriors were coming and very fast. I glanced around, unsheathed my claws, and flung myself at the nearest tree, barely managing to scramble to the lowest branch; my claws ached as they were tugged at by the bark.

Three cats emerged into the clearing. The youngest one, a white she-cat with ginger splotches, sniffed the pile of bones. "Rabbit. Eaten by a WindClan cat. Very recent. We might be able to catch it, Rainstorm."

The stocky, sleek black she-cat, Rainstorm, nodded. "You go ahead, Splashpaw and Flamefur. I'll check and make sure that rabbit-muncher isn't hanging around here."

Please don't look up. Please don't look up. I closed my eyes, hoping my fur would help me blend in. I could faintly hear Rainstorm's steps as she looked around. When they faded away, I finally released the breath I'd been holding. I carefully, slowly lumber down, checking to make sure no RiverClan cat was around, and pelted back to my own land. I washed my fur thoroughly and started back to camp. _Hopefully no one asks where I've been._

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Sorry if this seemed down. One of my birds died today. This chapter is dedicated to Velvet, may he rest in peace. I made a cat for my birds.<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>WindClan:<strong>

Leader: Swiftstar - black tom with white paws and amber eyes (Blizzardstep's brother, Hazelfur's mate)

Deputy: Ravencall - sleek, black tom with yellow eyes (Silvermoon's mate, father of Honeykit, Eelkit and Fangkit)

Medicine cat: Stormgaze - brown she-cat with gray eyes (Heatherstorm and Skyclaw's sister)

Warriors:

Skyclaw - mottled brown she-cat with green eyes (Stormgaze and Heatherstorm's sister)

Snake-eyes - black tom with yellow eyes that are always in slits (Sweetberry's mate)

Apprentice (temporary) - Fangpaw - black she-cat with a white flash on her chest in the shape of a fang and amber eyes

Sweetberry - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes (Snake-eyes' mate)

Lightningblaze - black and white tom with gray eyes (Mist's mate)

Blizzardstep - white tom with green eyes (Swiftstar's brother, Hareleap's mate)

Peatheart - brown and white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Honeypaw - pale golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Hareleap - dark brown tabby she-cat with white legs and amber eyes (Owlpaw's mother, Blizzardstep's mate)

Apprentice, Robinpaw - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Yellowstorm - pale yellow tom with green eyes (Willowlash's mate)

Goldentail - golden she-cat with blue eyes and a long tail (crush on Darkpaw)

Apprentice, Darkpaw - jet-black tabby tom with green eyes

Silverwind - silvery she-cat with lighter tabby stripes, long strong legs, and blue eyes

Acornclaw - brown tom with blue eyes (Mistclaw's brother, former rogue)

Mistclaw - pale gray tabby tom with gray eyes (Acornpaw's brother, former rogue)

Owlpelt - blue-gray tom with white specks like feathers and green eyes

Queens:

Hazelfur - gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Daisykit and Velvetkit)

Willowlash - cream-colored she-cat with green eyes (mother of Mistlekit, Mintkit, and Tawnykit)

Featherstream - silvery white she-cat without kits and sapphire blue eyes (permanently a queen for her love of kits)

Mist - light brown she-cat with black paws, tail tip, and icy blue eyes (former rogue, Lightningblaze's mate)

Kits:

Mistlekit - cream tom with yellow eyes

Mintkit - yellow tabby tom with green eyes

Tawnykit - pale golden tabby she-cat with a white face and pale yellow eyes

Daisykit - cream-colored she-cat with yellow eyes

Velvetkit - blue-gray tom with dark blue, almost black, eyes and white patches

Elders:

Creamleaf - cream-colored tom with yellow eyes

Airfur - white she-cat with blue eyes

Wolfclaw - mottled gray tom with amber eyes

Tansypetal - ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

Heatherstorm - pale gray she-cat with a graying muzzle and blue eyes


	10. The Gathering

**I don't own Warriors.**

**To Silverstorm, Rainstorm, Mapleshade Returns, and Stromthatwhirlsthroughheart, my remaining four birds and I say, thank you. They, and I, appreciate it.**

* * *

><p>After my escape from the place I wasn't even supposed to be in, RiverClan territory, I managed to find a shrew dangerously close to Fourtrees, luckily I didn't get attacked again, and the remains of a rabbit; it had probably been eaten by a buzzard, but there was enough meat left on it to feed a kit or two.<p>

Or maybe I would be the one that would feed the kits. I got that thought when I was tackled by two of them as I was coming back inside camp. They were Daisykit and her brother, Velvetkit. Velvetkit sniffed the rabbit remains as I regained my paws. "You brought home crow-food."

"Can't be picky." I mumbled through the catch, shame burning under my pelt as I remembered the fat rabbit I had eaten. I dragged the food to the empty fresh-kill pile and padded to the apprentices' den for a nap before the Gathering. I licked my fur again to make sure again that there was no trace of rabbit or RiverClan left. I circled my nest and wrapped my plumy tail over my nose, eyes closed.

But I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable, but it was like there was a stone lodged in my nest. Irritated, I clambered out and poked my muzzle into it. I dug around, grabbed something hard between my teeth, and pulled it out. It was just the stiff wing of a crow. I tossed it away and settled back down when I realized something. _We haven't had bird around here for a while. Not even lapwing and especially not crow. So why was there one in my nest._ I shivered as I realized it must be a sign. _But of what?_

As I finally drifted off, I saw a silver pelt. Blue eyes flashed and Silvermoon mewed, "Hello, Fangpaw. Welcome to StarClan."

"StarClan? Am I dead?" Horror went through me and I looked at my paws. _No stars yet._

"No, my dear." Silvermoon pressed her muzzle between my ears. "I have called you here for a different reason." She flicked her tail and another silver cat came forward, very small. "You must remember Eelkit, right?"

I stared at him. "But, but Swiftstar said you escaped and disappeared into the Twolegplace!"

"Amberstar did kill me because I wouldn't join her, but don't let revenge poison your heart." Eelkit no longer looked playful like he did in life. His eyes glowed with intelligence I could only dream of.

"Why did Swiftstar lie?"

Silvermoon answered, "You and Honeypaw were not in a good state of mind to hear the truth at the time. Don't tell her. Just remember to keep an eye out for gold. The beautiful roses have hidden thorns. Such is the way of gold."

* * *

><p>I ran behind Mistclaw on the way to the Gathering, fur prickling in anxiety. I had a strange feeling in my belly. <em>Probably just the rabbit.<em>

Honeypaw fell in step beside me, her pelt brushing mine. "Ready for our first Gathering?"

"No! I don't trust ThunderClan, especially that brute of some leader Amberstar." I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, wary of how much to tell her.

"Surely they wouldn't attack at a Gathering, right?"

"Amberstar attacked our camp without provocation, remember?"

"Yeah, but -"

"And they killed Silvermoon." _And Eelkit!_

Honeypaw sighed. "Fair point. Not every cat there must be evil, though."

Although I didn't really agree with her, I decided to humor her on this. "I'm sure that's true. Too bad the cats in charge are evil." Suddenly there was a tiny squeak of pain from Honeypaw and she stumbled. I stopped and turned to see her balancing on three legs, licking vigorously at her paw. "What's wrong?"

"I stepped on a sharp rock." Honeypaw gingerly set her paw on the ground, wincing. "It hurts."

"Maybe you should go back to the camp." I suggested.

Honeypaw frowned. "But I want to go to the Gathering."

I sighed. "Well then come on. We don't have all night." I walked briskly, following the scent trail left by my Clan. My paws crunched the pointy grass beneath my pads. I could hear Honeypaw behind my, muttering, but I was too excited and anxious to notice.

WindClan had already gone into the hollow. I could smell ThunderClan and ShadowClan were there already. I took a deep breath and raced down the slope, my long tail streaming out behind me. Scents washed over me on the stifling breeze. _Mouse, vole, bird, fish, and I think that must be the frog Snake-eyes told me ShadowClan eats._ Though none of the prey-scents smelled tasty like rabbit, anyone in WindClan currently would eat any of them.

I didn't notice ThunderClan had come into the fray until my eyes were drawn to a familiar gray apprentice. The tom from the skirmish. He was in a knot of apprentices that had RiverClan, ShadowClan, and Honeypaw in them. _Honeypaw!_

I didn't want to make a scene at my first Gathering, but I didn't want my sister's mind to be poisoned by ThunderClan scum. I stalked over to it, entering it between Honeypaw and a RiverClan apprentice. Honeypaw meowed, "Everyone, this is my sister, Fangpaw. Fangpaw, these are Splashpaw, Ivypaw, Stonepaw, Sorrelpaw, and Wingpaw." _Wingpaw. The wing._

I didn't even glance over at Wingpaw as I dipped my head to the other apprentices. "Do any of you know a cat called Lilacpaw? My friend was asking about her."

"Lilacpaw was killed by a monster this past moon." It was Wingpaw who spoke, to my chagrin. _So Owlpelt was asking about a ThunderClan cat. Great._

I didn't have to say anything as a bright ginger she-cat, I thought she was Sunstar, called the start of the meeting. As I sat down, Wingpaw padded past me and whispered in my ear, "Meet me by the holly bush on the RiverClan side after the news."

_What? Why should I do anything for you?_ I had to bite my tongue to keep the words from spilling out. I blinked slowly and focused on the leaders.

"RiverClan has new apprentices. We welcome Blackpaw, Mudpaw, and Ivypaw." I had to stand on my hind legs to see the three apprentices, their darker fur almost blending in with one another. Sunstar continued, "Despite the drought, RiverClan is finding plenty of food to eat. We will not share that with anyone else." I shrank back, fur hot with embarrassment.

Sunstar stepped back and Barkstar of ShadowClan announced his news. There really wasn't anything except for Poollily going to the nursery as she was expecting kits. Amberstar announced the death of Lilacpaw.

Then Swiftstar came up. "WindClan also welcomes new blood. We have two new apprentices and one new warrior. Fangpaw and Honeypaw are here, though we wish Eelkit was among them," I could notice the fierce glare he cast at Amberstar, who looked indifferent and even bored, "but Owlpelt was injured in a clash with ThunderClan. StarClan has also sent Stormgaze a sign." He dipped his head to his medicine cat.

Stormgaze cleared her throat. "The dream began with water, and much of it. There was more than enough water for every Clan to share. Then a cat who's fur was streaked with blood and her eyes were red roared for ThunderClan to attack. Many cats died and once the last drop of blood was in the water, it all just dried up. Cats of the Clans, the cat was none other than Amberstar, and it's her fault we're in a drought!"

There were many shouts, some agreeing with Stormgaze, others dismissing her. I saw Wingpaw by the holly bush, waving at me with his tail. At this point, I wanted to get away from the conflict, so I followed him. It was cramped in the bush, but quiet. "So what is this about?" I hissed.

His green eyes were pleading as he explained, "I know how you must think of my Clan as monsters, but I want to show you that isn't the case. Would you please meet me here in two night's time?"

"Yes." Everything inside me screamed at me to reject his offer, but there was a tiny piece, the piece in control of my tongue, that told me to accept it. Wingpaw smiled and dashed away while I stood there, horrified at what I just said.

I finally got out of my paralyzed state and crept back to where Honeypaw was spitting at the tom who killed Silvermoon. He raised a paw to strike her, but then Rainstorm of RiverClan crashed into him, snarling, "Sparrowwing, I would've thought that ThunderClan's noble deputy would have the courage to face a cat his size." She sneered on the word noble.

"You're not my size."

"Yet I still beat you."

Sunstar yowled, "RiverClan, we're going home! Now!"

"WindClan, the same!"

Honeypaw and I dove into the center of the group, trembling from the shock. At least Honeypaw was. I was trembling from what I was going to do. _StarClan, help me._

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the shortness andor rushedness. I'm doing a really big project forschool.**

**Question: So, how do you think the Gathering went?**


	11. Secrets

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Sunnypelt - Thank you, for the condolences and the plushie. *gives you cheese* And who says there won't be both Fang x Wing and Fang x Owl? Though I doubt it. But trust me, I know what will happen and I think you will like it.**

* * *

><p>When we returned to camp, every cat was awake, asking questions.<p>

"What happened?"

"Did ThunderClan cause trouble again?"

"Did RiverClan and ShadowClan pick sides?"

Swiftstar leapt onto the Tallrock. "Cats of WindClan, tonight Sparrowwing of ThunderClan tried to attack Honeypaw. Rainstorm of RiverClan stopped him just in time." Gasps of shock and anger met his words.

"We must fight ThunderClan!" Airfur rasped.

Lightningblaze put in, "But we aren't strong enough. We're starving from the drought and it's ThunderClan's fault!"

Swiftstar lashed his tail. "Silence! We will not attack yet. Last time we did Owlpelt got badly hurt. We will wait until the drought is over before we attack. Everyone, return to your nests. Ravencall, set the dawn patrol for tomorrow."

I yawned widely, exhausted from all the activity. Before I could go to the apprentices' den, Ravencall padded up to me. "Fangpaw, will you go on the dawn patrol with Snake-eyes, Hareleap, and Robinpaw?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Ravencall licked my ear. "Good. You'll set off in a few minutes."

As he walked away, I went to to medicine den. Stormgaze was asleep, but Owlpelt wasn't. He looked up as I came in. "So, how's Lilacpaw?"

"Amberstar told us she was killed by a monster." I measured his reaction carefully. His eyes darkened with sadness and he buried his head in his paws. I picked his ear and went outside, curling up by the entrance of the den. I closed my eyes. _I'll just take a little nap. . . ._

"Fangpaw, time to go."

I opened my eyes. It seemed like only a second ago that I'd closed them. Snake-eyes was looming over me. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just tired." I got to my paws and glanced at the sky. It was starting to turn pale. Hareleap and Robinpaw were waiting by the gorse tunnel. I stretched and followed him, my eyes still heavy with sleep. He whispered something to Hareleap and we took off.

The ground flashed beneath my paws as we ran toward the Twolegplace border. I could smell water there, though I didn't know why. My parched mouth screamed, _Get the water!_

I meowed, "Could I go on ahead and check for predators?"

Snake-eyes and Hareleap glanced at each other. Finally Hareleap answered, "Sure, but come straight back."

I dipped my head and raced toward the distant Highstones. When I was out of sight, I veered toward the Twolegplace._ I'll just run in, get some water and maybe some food, and run back out._

As I ducked under the gorse bushes that protected WindClan territory from the outside world, I felt a sense of foreboding wash over me. Perhaps I shouldn't do this. Then my grumbling stomach made up my mind. I winced as a thorn scraped my muzzle, then I was through. I looked up, eyes wide in wonder and fear.

There was a long stretch of bare dirt between me and the first Twoleg nest. There was a bunch of wooden planks surrounding it, the ones in the back taller, but none of them were anything like trees. A hissing noise was coming from it and a delicious scent came to me. _Water!_

Without really even thinking it through, I sprinted toward it, tongue lolling. I wiggled through a gap under a lower part of the planks and into the garden. Immediately droplets soaked my fur as if it was raining. I squealed in delight and started licking the water off the grass, which was actually green. When I had drank as much as I could, I started jumping around in it, relishing the cool wetness on my pelt. I didn't notice the sun rising until I heard clomping footsteps and the water stopped. I jumped to my feet and looked up. A young Twoleg was approaching. I drew back my lips, spine arched, and growled. The Twoleg stopped and slowly put down two shiny silver things before backing away.

My nose twitched at the tempting smells coming from it. Smells like food. I crept closer, ears flat, and peeked into the shiny things. One held sweet-smelling white stuff, the other fish-scented pink stuff. I lapped at the white stuff first. It brought back memories of when I was a kit, dependent on Silvermoon's milk. I started on the pink stuff. It wasn't as good as rabbit, but I thought, _The more I eat here, the more I can help feed the Clan._

Suddenly I felt something strange touch my head. I leapt backwards, yowled at the Twoleg, and fled back across the dirt, through the gorse, back onto my territory.

_I guess that wasn't so bad,_ I admitted._ I might come back._

It was only then I remembered the dawn patrol.

* * *

><p>I half walked, half stumbled into camp, practically asleep on my paws. The first cat who noticed me, Tansypetal, ran up to me and licked my face. "You look beat down."<p>

"What happened?" Swiftstar asked. "The dawn patrol came back ages ago."

Luckily for me I had cleaned my fur and made up a story. "I was going along the border. I scented something suspicious and had to cross it. It led to a vicious dog, easily twice as brutal as Amberstar. I had to stay in a tree for hours." I felt guilty for lying, but I thought I was helping the Clan with my secret.

Swiftstar stiffened. "Go sleep. You've been up for almost two days." I didn't have to hear that twice. I went into the apprentices' den, curled up, and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I knew something was wrong the moment I woke up. I felt around my nest, eyes open a little, but Silvermoon's fur was gone. In its place was Tawnykit's scent. I got to my paws and went outside. The sky was overcast, but the air was still dry without even a sniff of rain. I followed the trail over to a spot behind the nursery. There I saw Tawnykit, her paws dirty and a sly smirk on her face. "Looking for something?"<p>

"Give it back, Tawnykit."

"It's Tawnypaw now." The arrogant she-cat lifted her chin. "While you were taking your beauty sleep which will never work Swiftstar made me and my brothers apprentices. And I'm not sure how much you'll want it now." She stepped aside. I had to narrow my eyes to see it. Silvermoon's fur was shredded, trampled so deeply into the dirt that I could hardly see it. Tawnypaw sneered, "Enjoy."

Rage blazed through me a fierce as lightning. I growled, lips drawn back, and attacked. I sank my claws deep into her fur and snarled, "How dare you! You had no right to steal from me! None!" Tawnypaw didn't react due to shock. I tore out several tufts of her coat before she struck back. I yowled in pain as her claws tore out a chunk of my ear. I scratched her forehead, flipping her onto her back. "You're mine."

Before I could inflict any more damage, Ravencall grabbed my scruff and dragged me away. "Fangpaw, what in the name of StarClan are you doing? Explain."

I stammered, "Tawnypaw stole, well, she -"

"Enough. You are to take care of the elders and kits for a half-moon, understand?" Ravencall's yellow eyes were stern and angry as they bore into my furious amber orbs. I broke eye contact and looked at my paws. When he spoke again, his voice was slightly softer. "Now, both of you go see Stormgaze and Mintpaw."

I glared at Tawnypaw. Her gaze met mine and we exchanged a look of hatred. _I will never get along with that heap of fox-dung. If I have to pay the price, so be it._

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for the shortness. Still doing project.<strong>

**Fun fact:**

**Eelkit was originally going to be a she-cat named Rosekit.**

* * *

><p><strong>WindClan:<strong>

Leader: Swiftstar - black tom with white paws and amber eyes

Deputy: Ravencall - sleek, black tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Tawnypaw - pale golden tabby she-cat with a white face and pale yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Stormgaze - brown she-cat with gray eyes

Apprentice, Mintpaw - yellow tabby tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Skyclaw - mottled brown she-cat with green eyes

Snake-eyes - black tom with yellow eyes that are always in slits

Apprentice (temporary) - Fangpaw - black she-cat with a white flash on her chest in the shape of a fang and amber eyes

Sweetberry - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Lightningblaze - black and white tom with gray eyes

Blizzardstep - white tom with green eyes

Peatheart - brown and white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Honeypaw - pale golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Willowlash - cream-colored she-cat with green eyes

Hareleap - dark brown tabby she-cat with white legs and amber eyes

Apprentice, Robinpaw - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Yellowstorm - pale yellow tom with green eyes

Goldentail - golden she-cat with blue eyes and a long tail

Apprentice, Darkpaw - jet-black tabby tom with green eyes

Silverwind - silvery she-cat with lighter tabby stripes, long strong legs, and blue eyes

Apprentice, Mistlepaw - cream tom with yellow eyes

Acornclaw - brown tom with blue eyes

Mistclaw - pale gray tabby tom with gray eyes

Owlpelt - blue-gray tom with white specks like feathers and green eyes

Queens:

Hazelfur - gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes (Swiftstar's mate, mother of Daisykit and Velvetkit)

Mist - light brown she-cat with black paws, tail tip, and icy blue eyes (former rogue, expecting kits)

Featherstream - silvery white she-cat without kits and sapphire blue eyes (permanently a queen for her love of kits)

Kits:

Daisykit - cream-colored she-cat with yellow eyes

Velvetkit - blue-gray tom with dark blue eyes and white patches

Elders:

Creamleaf - cream-colored tom with yellow eyes

Airfur - white she-cat with blue eyes

Wolfclaw - mottled gray tom with amber eyes

Tansypetal - ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

Heatherstorm - pale gray she-cat with a graying muzzle and blue eyes


	12. Meeting

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Stormthatwhirlsthroughheart - Yes, Tawnypaw is a meanie.**

**Book of the Week: Darkest Ebony Lightest Ivory**

* * *

><p>It was getting late out. I could see the heat waves starting to die down across the clearing from where I lay. I had gone to the Twoleg nest again and though I wasn't hungry, I was tired from hunting. The fresh-kill seemed to be steaming in the red light. I watched the sun sink lower and lower into the sky, anxious about my meeting with Wingpaw today. <em>What if its a trap? What if we get caught?<em> I pushed the questions away. _Worrying won't solve anything. Just go._

Finally it was dark enough to pass as night. I stood up and trotted through the tunnel, checking to make sure the guards weren't looking, and darted to the first rock sticking out of the ground. I waited for a few minutes just in case I was spotted. When no one called me out, I went to the next rock, then the next, until I had made it over to crest. I pelted across the moor, my paws pounding on the hard soil.

As I got closer to Fourtrees, I felt a renewed surge of doubt and the thoughts came back. I stopped at the edge of the hollow and peered down. Wingpaw was waiting, tail curled around his paws. I drew back as his gaze skimmed the top. _What I do now will change my destiny forever. I might not be able to become leader._ But then I looked back down at him. Something inside me melted and I made my decision. "Hi, Wingpaw."

"Hi, Fangpaw." Wingpaw meowed as I picked my way down. "Had any trouble?"

I brushed a leaf from my shoulder with my tail. "None. Did you?"

"No. So, what would you like to do first?"

I sat down two fox-lengths away. "Explain how ThunderClan isn't a bunch of monsters."

"Well, Amberstar and Sparrowwing are monsters, as are several of the senior warriors. But the younger cats are elders aren't. Besides," he shifted his weight forward, rolling smoothly onto his forepaws, "do I look like a monster?" He blinked his round eyes.

I looked away, trying to pretend I didn't notice the way his strong muscles moved under his fur; I was used to lithe muscles sliding under short pelts instead. "Should I answer that honestly? Because I'd say no."

The lick was completely unexpected, and so tender. It ruffled the soft fur of my cheek. When I faced him again, his eyes were soft. "Well I don't think you're that bad either." He murmured.

I felt heat well up under my fur. We stared at each other silently until I looked up at the moon. "Want to do something else?"

"Sure. I'll show you how to climb a tree."

"No!" I gasped as Wingpaw leapt onto a root of one of the mighty oaks. "You can't tell me it's natural to be above the ground. If cats were meant to be in trees, we would be able to fly."

Wingpaw came back and nudged me over. "If you trusted me, you would know I wouldn't let anything hurt you."

"I just met you." I couldn't resist, however, and when he practically shoved me a tail-length up the trunk, I dug my claws into the notched bark and clung there. "Now what?"

"Just put one paw higher and higher, like a spider. Move one at a time."

The more I climbed, the more confident I felt. I pulled myself onto the first branch, moved over for Wingpaw, and looked down. The gnarled roots broke the 're so far up. . . . All the confidence I got melted and I pressed my belly to the wood. Warm breath gently stirred my ear fur. "Look up."

"Too far. . . ."

"Just look up."

After making sure my claws were deeply embedded in the branch, I slowly tore my eyes off the ground. Moonlight shone dully on the dry dirt. It glimmered on the dust that floated from the moor. I turned to face Wingpaw, who was looking back at me. His eyes glowed and his long fur, turned white in the moonlight, waved in the breeze. My breath caught in my throat. Before I could say anything, Wingpaw mewed, "We should probably go back. Tomorrow night?"

"Sure. Now, how do you get down?"

Wingpaw's POV:

I watched Fangpaw disappear in the undergrowth at the top of the hollow, leaving behind only a scent, the scent of heather and moss and fresh breezes. I printed in my mind were her eyes, amber like honey. Then I went back through the forest. I was very careful to wash her scent off before I crept into camp. I curled up in my nest next to Tallpaw and closed my eyes.

The ground under me gave way to something freezing. My eyes snapped open into darkness and I opened my mouth to yowl, but water flooded in instead of air. I coughed, resulting in only inhaling more water. My paws reached in vain to find air. My lungs burned and my limbs started going numb. I felt something hard under me again. _Goodbye, cruel world!_

"Wingpaw, get up!" Quailpelt's sharp voice jerked me awake. "Today you will be fighting Sparrowwing himself."

I blinked my tired eyes open. Quailpelt was one of Amberstar's biggest supporters, and the worst mentor ever. "Coming." As I got to my paws I couldn't help think of the previous night. _I hope Fangpaw got back safely._

* * *

><p><strong>Fun fact:<strong>

**I got this idea when someone was doing OC what ifs. I submitted two cats, Fangpaw and Tawnypaw, and I wanted to make a story out of it.**


	13. AN

**I am going to be taking a break from Fanfiction, busy life and all, but I will be back!**


	14. Warrior Ceremony Sort of

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Stormthatwhirlsthrouhheart - I never said I'd stop writing.**

**Shiverdream of WindClan - What I said to Storm.**

**Recommended book: The One with Spots (Spirit Animals)**

* * *

><p>"Swipe! Lunge! Fall back! I said to fall back!"<p>

I hissed in pain and annoyance as Tawnypaw's claws scratched my forehead. It had been two moons, almost three, since I first met Wingpaw, now Wingflight. He wasn't the only cat to become a warrior, as Robinpaw became Robinstorm and Darkpaw became Darkstrike. Skyclaw had retired and due to the drought, most of the elders perished. On the bright side, Mist had had her kits, Rockkit, Leafkit, and Lilykit while Daisykit and Velvetkit became apprentices.

Snake-eyes narrowed his eyes as I scrambled to my paws. "Fangpaw, you need to focus or you will never become a warrior. Tawnypaw, keep your claws sheathed. Again."

Wiping the blood out of my eyes, Tawnypaw and I resumed circling each other, tails flicking every now and then. I growled, "I'll let the pretty little monster attack first."

"Whatever you say, half-Clan cat." Tawnypaw flashed a paw out. I ducked and rammed my head into her leg, knocking her off balance. I swiped her other leg out from under her and she fell forward, hitting her chin on the ground. I glanced at Snake-eyes, who was almost smiling. "I let you win."

I rolled my eyes. Ravencall, who was watching proudly, looked toward the setting sun where a shape was barreling toward us. "Darkstrike, is something wrong?"

The tom skidded to a halt, panting. His flanks heaved as he said, "I was hunting by the border by ShadowClan when I heard ThunderClan cats running across the Thunderpath. They're attacking ShadowClan as we speak!"

Ravencall didn't hesitate, racing toward the camp. Tawnypaw followed while I stayed with Snake-eyes and Darkstrike while the latter caught his breath. Then we, too, started back. As we walked in, Swiftstar meowed, "Snake-eyes, you and Fangpaw will be part of my patrol." He flicked his tail and about half the warriors and their apprentices followed him. Unlike last time I wasn't nervous or excited, but terrified. _What if Wingflight is there? Oh, StarClan, don't make me fight!_

Unfortunately for me, yowls and hisses met us as we reached the bramble camp. I poured inside it after my father, telling myself it wouldn't be too bad.

I was wrong.

If the battle by Fourtrees was considered bad, this was much worse. Much, much worse. It was as bad as when ThunderClan invaded WindClan when I was a kit. Fur and blood was flying everywhere. Shrieks and thumps echoed in the hollow. It brought back memories of crimson staining silver fur. I cleared my mind through deep breaths and ran to help protect the nursery, where a young black she-cat with white markings was defending it against two toms, neither of which were Wingflight. I tackled a brown tom who, despite his size, was obviously younger than me; his fur was still very fluffy. I tore out several clumps of it and he fled, squealing. I felt slightly bad for attacking someone so defenseless, but I turned my attention to the other tom with a blue-gray colored pelt. The queen was looking exhausted and hopeless at this point as she struggled to take down the bigger cat. I attacked his tail and while he was distracted, the queen nipped his ear. Together, we drove him back.

I searched for a new target. Swiftstar was wrestling with Amberstar, too busy to notice Sparrowwing coming up behind him. The deputy's claws were stained with blood already from a previous fight. No one else seemed to see him, either. Without thinking, I sprang at him with a snarl. Sparrowwing just swatted me away with a paw. I hit a rock hard enough to crack it and the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Swiftstar's POV:<strong>

"Fangpaw!" I drew back from biting Amberstar's throat at Ravencall's yowl. The deputy was crouched by a motionless lump of fur, Honeypaw by him and Sparrowwing watching with cold green eyes. Runningfoot, the medicine cat, bolted over with herbs. I looked closer and realized it was Fangpaw, bleeding heavily from her head. I didn't pay attention to ThunderClan, only talking to Barkstar and Runningfoot.

"Fangpaw isn't doing well enough to make it back to WindClan." Runningfoot murmured. "She may not survive the night. She must stay here."

Barkstar nodded. "Okay. She can stay."

But she may not make it. I was staring at the ground before I looked up, determined. "Would you mind if I gave her the warrior name she deserves?"

"Of course. Go on ahead."

I crept into the medicine den through a crowd of WindClan cats. Other than Fangpaw there was Honeypaw, Ravencall, and Snake-eyes inside. I stepped in front of the injured apprentice and meowed, "I, Swiftstar of WindClan, look down upon this apprentice. She has risked everything on the word of her leader and she will receive her name." I could see from the corner of my eye the other cats glancing at each other, but I continued, Fangpaw, you will be known as Fangpelt. StarClan honors your courage and your loyalty to the code and you leader." I licked her forehead to close it. "Rest well, Fangpelt."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I may have made my own ceremony for this. I also still am doing my project and on top of that I have writers block. :þ<strong>

**Question: How do you like her new name? Do you have any ideas for Mistlepaw's and Mintpaw's?**


End file.
